A Brother's Trust
by Transformette
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THOR: THE DARK WORLD! - They will always be brothers. Loki realized it when he was dying, with Thor by his side. But it was too late - or so he thought. How did he survive? What will it lead to? Another war, or centuries of peace? READ! Reviews appreciated.
1. Impossible

**I went to see Thor: The Dark World. **

**Yes, and here was I, thinking I was as stupid as it gets. Even so I have proven I was once more wrong. I have about five million fanfics to write, and a bad case of writer's block on anything but Thor! So - here goes nothing. **

**! Guys WARNING ! SPOILERS FOR THOR: THE DARK WORLD !**

* * *

'_Brother... what you do not see is, you are already dead', the dark-haired, skinny boy raised the bishop in his pale hand. His eyes were a poison, leafy green. They seemed to be smiling sadly, and had far more wisdom than one would expect in a prince so young. _

_'Loki, stop your lies. I am alive and well', the other boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, smiled. 'And I will be for a long time!'_

_'I wouldn't be so sure, Thor', smiled Loki, putting the bishop down. _

_The other prince's brow furrowed, as he stared at the chessboard. The fact it was lined with gold escaped his attention - he was fully focused on the pieces. _

_'This is impossible. I...', he bit his lip in frustration. _

_'Let me advise you, brother', Loki joined his fingertips, leaning over the board. _

_'No. I know how you love tricks', Thor looked up, smiling. It was an honest smile. _

_'Very well. Make your move', the other prince nodded. His brother moved the King. Loki watched it calmly. Thor couldn't escape the sensation that nothing came unexpected to his brother in this game. _

_'Will it be very misplaced if I say: I told you so?', Loki smiled trimuphantly. He waited an effective few seconds and moved his Queen. 'Checkmate, brother. Your King is dead'_

_Thor's face twisted with anger. He sprang up, and fought the urge to stomp his foot. He crossed his arms on his chest - broad for a young boy. _

_'Curse you and your tricks, Loki!', he cried at his brother. The boy only smiled. _

_'I did not use any', he replied. _

_'It's of no matter. I can still beat you in real combat', Thor walked out angrily, his feet hitting the floor loudly. Loki knocked the White King over. _

* * *

_Is this really the memory that will accompany me to my doom?, _he thought bitterly, clutching the wound on his chest. The Dark Elves... He knew he was dying. He thought he had already died - but then he woke up. Alone, in this grey, empty land. He remembered begging Thor for forgiveness - and remembered that it had been granted to him. He truly meant those words.

He wondered whether Thor and this girl, this... Jane Foster, were safe. He hoped his sacrifice wasn't in vein. Probably yes. But he believed that right now, the only thing he had left was hope. Not even for himself, but for them. He wished them all the best. It was a funny feeling.

It wasn't that he had always hated him.

His days as a child hadn't only been about fighting Thor. They were brothers. They grew up together, shared secrets. Like brothers do.

* * *

_'You have to promise, not to tell!', Loki leaned closer to Thor, excitement in his voice. _

_'What do you speak of?', his brother's eyebrows drew close together. _

_'Promise first, and I will speak!'_

_'Alright, I promise'_

_'Come!', he smiled and ran down the corridor. Thor followed hurriedly, curious. The two boys trotted through the palace, trying to hold back laughter. Loki had instructed his brother to keep quiet. _

_He led him to the stables - they had to sneek past. They were not allowed beyond this point. But Thor was a brave boy and knew his brother to be quite the opposite - so if even Loki is eager to disobey his father, it must be truly important. So he followed - they did not take any horses. Loki grabbed his brother's elbow, and smiled. _

_'Look, Thor. Look!', he pointed upwards - they were far from the palace now, and it was so much different. Thor obeyed, and his mouth fell agape. _

_'Wow! It's so beautiful!'_

_'Right?'_

* * *

Loki grinned. Yes, two boys getting over-excited. The smile soon faded away as the pain returned to his body. He frowned, closing his eyes. He wished it would be over already.

But unconsciousness would not come. He fell deep into thought.

He had done a lot of things which were wrong. Too much. He probably didn't deserve to live. Even so, Thor forgave him. Thor was going to be a good king. Not as good as he would've been, but still. Loki found himself wondering about all the words and deeds he wished he could take back. Unfortunately, it was impossible.

Maybe, if he got a chance, he could fix it.

He knew he did not deserve that chance.

He opened his eyes, staring at the sky. It was slowly turning dark... like some black mist, clouding his vision...

_Oh. So maybe this is it. _

Suddenly, a face. Female.

'Frigga...? M-Mother...?'

'No, you idiot. What, you thought I was going to let Thor's little brother die like this?', she cocked an eyebrow, her hands put pressure on his wound. She retraced one after a second, and took out a small, crystal bottle.

'S...Sif...?'

She didn't answer. Loki breathed out.

Impossible?

* * *

**Well! I was just thinking how exactly Loki lived. And I came up with this. I hope you like it, and please, follow, favorite and REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! **

**Constructive criticism welcomed. Sorry about any mistakes. **


	2. Healed Wounds

**Alright, ready or not, here I come! **

The edge of the crystal bottle touched his lips. It was cold. He closed his eyes and drank it - he didn't as much as feel the taste. After a moment, Sif pulled it away and closed it. He felt his strength returning.

'Better?', asked the girl. He opened his eyes again - it struck her how _green _they were. She didn't let it show.

'Mhm', he nodded, sitting up. He frowned - it still hurt, but not half as bad. His eyes turned to the girl again. Normally, he would have made a joke or something like that. But he was in no mood for mockery. 'Thank you, Sif'

'I'm only doing it for your brother, Loki', her eyes narrowed for a moment. She got to her feet and helped him up, holding him by the elbow. Like a man would. It didn't escape his notice, but he remained quiet. She bit her lip.

'What was that?', he nodded at the bottle, trying to make his voice sound impassive. She hid it away in her bag quickly.

'It is your mother's potion. I found it in her chambers', she closed her eyes for a second, pushing back the pain of the queen's death. Loki too felt his heart ache, and it was a pain far worse than the one he had just experienced in his flesh. He tried to hide it, making his face a smiling mask. But this time, he got the impression Sif could see through it. She had always been good at reading people. He could see in her blue eyes that she was thinking hard.

'Where's my brother?', he asked, masking the worry in his voice.

'I do not know. Earth, I presume', she shook her head. 'Loki, you are hurt. You must return to Asgard. Thor would wish it. Besides, I cannot allow you to run loose'

'Oh, so you will lock me up in the cell once more, Lady Sif?', he turned to her angrily, his fists clenched.

'That was not my meaning', she replied calmly.

'Asgard is no safer than any realm right now', he gestured frantically. 'And I...' , he gasped, grabbing his chest. Sif jumped forward and held him up, he hissed in pain. However irate she was, she couldn't find a way to make her voice cold. Something was different in him, and she could sense it.

He clenched his teeth together, pushing the pain away.

'Loki', she said calmly, her voice quiet. 'You are wounded. This mixture cannot heal you just like that'

'I know that, Sif', he shook his head, 'but... please. Understand. The Dark Elves killed my mother. The last thing I said to her was that she was not my parent. That is how she will remember me for all eternity! As the ungrateful son, the Frost Giant!', he bit his lip, holding back tears.

Sif looked away. After what he did in Midgard, she hated him. Like all Asgardians. But he seemed different. She couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth, when she spoke:

'You are not a Frost Giant. No, I don't care about your race. Right now, you are Thor's brother. And an Asgardian'

Loki glanced at her - it wasn't hard, she was still holding him up. She was very strong, for a woman, and not only physically. It truly was ironic - only a while ago, she'd threatened to kill him. Now he owed her his life. Even if it was only because of Thor. She had always fancied his brother and he knew it. But the girl he almost died for - Jane Foster - was the one.

'There must be a portal nearby. And we need to find shelter', he said, hoping his eyes didn't express too much. But they spoke for him. How thankful he was for her words.

'There's a cave right over there. Come on, I'll help you walk', she sighed.

'I'm alright', he nodded, letting her go. They made their way to the small cave, and soon, they saw footsteps on the ground. It was where Thor and Jane had gone.

* * *

**Well, here you go. I hope you liked it. Please review if you did. **

**REVIEW! **


	3. Stories by the Fire

'This is very peculiar', the girl looked into the cave curiously, her voice echoed in the cold rock. 'The track simply... ends'

She pointed to the footprints on the ground - at some point, they vanished, like the people they belonged to suddenly turned into mist. Loki crouched down, his long cloak sweeped the dusty rocks. He examined the tracks carefully, then looked into the darkness.

'The portal was here, that is certian.', he said.

'_Was_?', Sif frowned, crossing her arms on her chest. 'And what happened, it went for a walk?'

'You... could say that', he smiled, 'I suppose'

'Stop talking riddles', she walked up to him, and he got up.

'The portals shift through time and space. They are not like the Bifrost that brought you here. They are highly unstable', he explained, gesturing with his hands. 'Oh, and you must tell me someday how you got past Heimdall.'

'It wasn't as hard as you would think', she shrugged, 'but well... now that I think about it, bringing you _back _could be an issue. So I do believe we are stuck here, Loki', she sighed deeply.

'Not necessarily', he shook his head. 'The portal might return. Or, in another case... it never left this place', his eyebrows drew close together, he started walking back and forth in the small cave. His steps echoed. 'Realms are in one line. What if...', he looked at the darkness, pausing.

'Loki!', she looked like she was going to stomp her foot when he didn't continue for quite a while.

'We're in a time-hole. The time we are living right now should not have happened. Thor and Jane are probably still travelling through the portal', he turned to her sharply. She bit her lip.

'So you mean... here, time is flowing faster?'

'Or theirs is standing still. Depends on the point of view', he raised his hands, shrugging. 'There is nothing we can do to join them but wait'

'Agh! I hate _waiting!_', Sif glared at the ground angrily, like it was the cause of all her problems. Loki held back a smile. Sometimes, she seemed just like the little girl he remembered from his childhood. He sat down under the wall, bending one leg close to his body.

She stood there, frustrated, for a moment longer - then, she sat down on the other side. The cave was very small, and they were still quite close together. She breathed out and started rummaging through her large bag - the one she kept the crystal bottle in. He watched her carefully.

Sif finally pulled out a few objects - Loki realized it was _wood. _This girl was truly prepared for anything. She tried to light a fire - but it just didn't seem to work out. Only sparks and the stink of smoke emerged from her tiny fireplace.

'I could...', he nodded at the wood, trying make it sound like he wasn't showing off. She cocked an eyebrow at him - then continued to try and do it herself.

'I really could', he gave her a small smile, shrugging. She glared at him, sighed deeply and sat down by her wall heavily, looking irritated. Loki gestured with his hand and the wood burst into flames, which started giving off a nice warmth. The fire was ready. He congratulated himself. The fire spells were some of the hardest.

'How come you know magic, and Thor doesn't?', she asked after a moment.

'Thor wasn't interested by it', Loki shrugged. 'See, he was always more eager to fight than to think', he laughed. 'When I was reading with our... mother... he would always go searching for his wooden sword. I can't blame him. After all, which trait would be more valuable in the King of Asgard?'

Sif looked at him for a second.

'I would say... both'

* * *

_'I have a question, Thor', the teenage Loki tilted his head, as they sat in the main chamber. _

_His brother gestured him to continue. _

_'Who do you think will be King? I ask you honestly, so plese, make the answer so'_

_'Well, Loki...', Thor sat down in the chair, looking sideways. He thought for a few moments, and his brother waited patiently. 'I do believe I don't know. I can't be my own judge'_

_'Don't try to be modest, brother, it doesn't suit you', laughed Loki, crossing his arms, but his expression turned serious after a second. 'I think we should judge each other. That way it will be true, and we will have an answer'_

_'I advise beginning with the virtues', said Thor. _

_'Alright. You are brave and sure of yourself', answered the dark-haired teen immediately. _

_'You are intelligent and fast-thinking' _

_'All these traits should be found in a King', sighed Loki, shaking his head. 'Wouldn't it be so much simpler if we ruled together?'_

_'Maybe. But neither of us would want to share', Thor got up, biting his lip. Suddenly, the doors opened, and Odin came in - he was laughing. _

_'My sons, it is a good thing that two Kings cannot be, because it would lead to utter chaos!'_

_The two princes glanced at each other and laughed as well, agreeing with their father._

* * *

'I never thought you could get along so well. You are so different', replied Sif, before she could stop herself. But Loki wasn't offended. He stared at the fire, deep in thought.

'Yes, we are very different', he agreed. 'But it doesn't mean I do not love Thor.'

She tilted her head.

'Hm... after all you have done to him and he to you, I find it next to unbelievable', she said. She was sitting by his side now, trying to keep warm. He looked a her.

'I find unbelievable that the King of Asgard would take and raise the child of an Ice Giant, his greatest enemy Laufey', he said. 'And yet, it happened.'

She put her arms around her bent legs. For an Ice Giant, Loki was very warm.

'I wish I could understand', she shook her head.

'What, everything in the universe?', he laughed. 'Oh, no, I do not. It would take all the magic out of it', he smiled, and she smiled as well. He truly had changed once more - and for the better.

'I guess you're right, Loki', she said, and slid down onto the ground. She was feeling very sleepy. He too prepared to rest, turning the fire down with his magic, so that is wouldn't be so bright - but just as warm. 'Is there any way you could make me _an illusion _of a blanket?', she muttered with her eyes closed. She was too tired to open them again.

'Of course', he moved his hand. As soon as she fell asleep, he took his long cloak off and put it around her shoulders. As a thank you.

He looked at the fire.

* * *

_'Brother? Brother?', hissed the small boy in the darkness. _

_The other boy rolled over on his bed with a groan. _

_'What, Loki...?'_

_'Would you give your life for me?'_

_'Of course I would, idiot. Now go to sleep. No, wait! What about you?'_

_'I would. Thank you, Thor.'_

_'We're brothers. I might not like you. But I still love you. Now sleep, or I will throw you off the Bifrost!'_

* * *

**Alrighty then. You know what to do. Please, please REVIEW. I love reviews and you guys give me inspiration. 17 follows in one day! That's incredible! Thanks so much. **

**And: **

**REVIEW! **


	4. Funny Accents

'Huh?', Loki woke up, and realized Sif was right next to him. This wasn't how they fell asleep. He got up quickly. He could see the girl was cold, even though he couldn't feel it - being a Frost Giant had its advantages sometimes. He looked sideways - the portal was open again. This was their chance to get to Midgard. He crouched down by the warrior girl.

'Sif.', he said. Her eyes opened suddenly, making him take a step back in surprise - she had reached for her dagger. It was an impulse - Loki had been an enemy for so long, her first thought was to end him. Then the memories of the day before came back to her, and she relaxed.

'What?', she asked, sitting up, and realized the black cloak on her shoulders. She took it off, surprised, and passed it to him. 'Oh... thanks'

'Don't speak of it.', he shook his head, raising both hands, 'and you need it more than me. I suggest we make our way to Midgard before the portal closes - this time, forever'

She nodded once and sprang to her feet, clutching her travel bag. Loki walked up to the portal without a word - he could see more in it than her. Sif stood by his side.

'Ladies first?', his eyebrows went up. She rolled her eyes, allowing herself a slight smile, and entered it with one sure step. He followed.

* * *

'You sure this is indeed Midgard, Loki?', Sif looked around skeptically, holding his cloak tightly around her shoulders. The cold wind blew in their faces. He looked around - and saw the bank of England. He recognized the large, white (once, surely) building immediately, seeing the columns on the front. His eyes went down and he spotted the 'Underground' sign.

'Yes, I am quite sure', he smiled. People were giving them strange looks - perhaps they thought the two to be cosplayers. 'This is the Bank Station in London'

'It's awfully cold', she complained, surprising him. Sif never was one to complain. She was really... loosening up.

'I... guess so', he shrugged. 'You've only been to New Mexico, haven't you?'

'Yes. Two years ago', she nodded, as he led her through the street.

'Well, I have done a bit more... travelling during my time here', he said. She remained silent for a few moments of listening to something intently. Then, she turned to him.

'Oh. So it is here you gained that funny accent of yours', she commented finally, and couldn't hold back a smile any longer. He laughed. He would have never thought he'd share a laugh with Sif again.

* * *

'_Ha, none of you can beat me!', mocked the teenage Thor, gesturing with his wooden weapon. It had metal elements to weight as much as an actual sword, but was still just a tool for practice. None of the other boys came forward. Loki was sitting nearby, watching the scene - he could defeat Thor easily in a competition with the use of a dagger. But not a sword. And definitely not a hammer. _

_'Why don't you fight him? He's your brother', asked a young girl behind his back. She had messy, dark hair tied in two loose braids and a leather suit of what resembled armor. It was Sif. He looked up at her. _

_'Exactly', he replied and returned to his studies. _

_'Then at least watch me do it, weakling!', she mocked and ran towards Thor, raising her sword and shield. Loki's green eyes followed. She attacked fast as a viper and just as deadly - Thor blocked the first few hits, but the young girl had unbelievable reflexes. She only smiled and pushed him back with her shield, he stumbled. Surprised by her easy victory, Thor looked her in the eyes, unfocusing. _

_'Sif?', he tilted his head. She walked close up to him, putting her shield on her back. He put a hand forward to take her wrist - but suddenly, she raised her wooden sword to his throat with a smirk. _

_'Don't think too much of yourself, my prince', she said, narrowing her eyes in the smile, and turned on her heel, walking away. Both teenage boys looked after her. _

* * *

_'_Midgard to Loki', snapped Sif, nudging his shoulder. He shook his head, fighting the memories away.

'Hm? Sorry. I got lost in thought', he said, and continued walking.

'What matter were you contemplating so thoroughly that you almost walked into a street lamp?', she asked, shrugging, with a devilish smile in her eyes.

'I was just... trying to recall the layout of London', he began, but suddenly, someone stopped them. It was a police offier, in that funny black hat. He had a fancy mustache that covered not only the skin under his nose, but also his lips. When he spoke, it looked like a furry catterpillar was crawling over his face. Loki tried to hold back a smirk. It wasn't that he cared much for what Midgardians might think. He was just curious why the man would want to talk to them.

'You kids friends of the hammer guy?', he asked, the catterpillar moved.

Loki and Sif looked at each other - then the girl's hand went down to her dagger.

'Kids?! You compare us, beings from a land of gods, to children?! I will- - -', she took an angry step forward, and Loki sealed her lips with a spell just in time. He held her back with an arm, smiling at the officer in a sorry way.

'Forgive my lady friend. She is only worried about Thor, we got separated. Could you please tell us where he went?', he asked politely, ignoring Sif's glare.

'Does that mean you guys are- - -', a passer-by joined the conversation enthusiastically, walking up with a large Nikon camera. Loki frowned. Now _this _was unwanted. But the guy kept talking, to his doom. 'Wait a minute. I know you! You were in New York!'

Loki bit his lip, rolling his eyes. He hadn't thought of this. Next thing he'll be having heroes trying to catch him, stop his evil once and for all, etc.

He tried his most charming smile on the officer.

'Could you please tell us where Thor went?', he asked.

'Greenwich', the man seemed pretty much untouched. He then touched his silly black hat and walked away stiffly, his boots clicking against the pebbles. Loki gave Sif back her voice and in turn muted the overreacting tourist. He then grabbed the girl's wrist and made them an illusion of normal clothes - his cloak appeared as a black-and-green sweater around Sif's shoulders. They trotted into the Underground and got on the train in silence - only then did he realize something wasn't right. He looked at the girl beside him.

She had her arms crossed, her eyes were averted from him.

He wondered for a second, then slid his hand over his face.

'I'm sorry, but I was _forced _to mute you, or else you would've scared that gentleman away!', he said, spreading his arms. Sif cocked an eyebrow at him, then returned to staring blankly at the wall.

'Sif, I beg you. I understand Mi- - -Earth better than you do, as well as its ways, which are most peculiar', he explained. 'The officer didn't mean anything by calling us 'kids' besides from the fact that he wanted to emphasize he thought himself older. Which of course wasn't true.', he kept babbling whatever he could think of, letting his silver tongue do the talking for him. After a few minutes of his constant monologue Sif finally dropped her defenses.

'Loki, I swear, if you don't shut up in this second, I will end you!', she exclaimed, raising he blue eyes. Her shoulders dropped.

He made a gesture as if zipping his lips together and smiled.

'Thank you', she breathed out heavily, then smiled as well. 'I think I discovered your new secret weapon. You can just keep talking nonsense until your enemy kills himself'

'It is quite the strategy. I'll be sure to use it one day', he nodded seriously, already forgetting the sign of silence he'd made a moment ago. Sif rolled her eyes, sitting down.

After fifteen minutes, they had reached Greenwich. Loki looked out the window - and his expression turned stern and sure.

'This is it', said Sif, the warrior in her again once more.

* * *

**Ha! This took me a long time to write :D well. Please guys, follow & fav, and thank you if you already have! Thank you so much! 26 follows (I think :3) in like, three days. You're wonderful. **

**Please REVIEW, constructive criticism is okay... and yay. **

**REVIEW. **

**That is all. **


	5. Brotherhood Test

Loki looked out the window and clenched his teeth. The battle was already raging - he could see the great, black ship of Malekith and the Dark Elves. It was huge, as tall as a skyscraper, and half of it was stuck in the ground right in front of the Old Royal Naval College, seperated from it only by a bright green lawn. He grabbed Sif's wrist and pointed outside.

Her blue eyes narrowed.

'We must help Thor', she said, her hand reaching to where her shield used to be, before Loki put the guise on them.

'I don't think that would be a good idea, lady', said some man. He was short, and had a strong American accent. 'Those aren't exactly matters I woulda mess with'

'Your world is going to end in what seems to be minutes, and you aren't in the least concerned?!', cried out Sif, turning to him angrily. Loki fought the compulsion to roll his eyes. This girl was truly impossible to contain. But he decided that it was time to drop the cover anyway, so he thought of the right spell and they were in their Asgardian suits once more - he in his long cloak, Sif in her shining armor.

'I would advise you to, like me, stay outta it- - - what the HELL?!', he shrieked, jumping backwards and knocking over a harmless-looking elderly woman. Loki nodded at Sif, then looked at the gentleman one last time. He felt the strange urge to order him to kneel, but didn't do so. Instead, he pulled the girl out of the train, and they ran towards the battlefield. He needed all his self-control not to bite back.

'You've been tamed, Loki', said Sif over her shoulder, breathing deeply. He cocked an eyebrow.

'Is that so, my Lady Sif? I seriously- - -'

Thor was on the ground after Malekith's hit. Blood was running down the god's chin, he groaned - the Dark Elf was slowly marching towards him. Seemingly inevitable.

'- - -doubt that!', finshed Loki, running straight in between the two fighters and putting up a shield to guard Thor, as well as himself. Malekith's next hit made it shatter, but didn't hurt either - it gave Thor time to get to his feet and pick Mjolnir up. He wiped the dirt out of his eyes to see his brother, alive and well, right in front of him.

'I thought you were dead!', cried Thor, shocked. After all, he had held his dying brother in his very arms. Loki smiled over his shoulder, sending out spells to attack Malekith at the same time.

'You have your warrior to thank, brother', Loki turned again, but too late, and was struck by the Aether - right in his older wound. His knees bent under him and he collapsed, momentarily stunned.

'Sif?! Why, this day is truly full of surprises', said Thor, seeing the girl jump onto the Dark Elf's back to prevent him from ending Loki. He roared so loud the ground shook - he threw her off easily, but not without paying with his own blood. She'd left a deep wound in the back of his neck.

Sif landed on all fours, like a feline, and slid backwards for a few meters, reaching Loki. She glanced at him - he was alive. He even groaned to prove it.

'You alright?', she asked, masking her concern. He opened his eyes and smiled broadly, showing his teeth - then, he vanished. She turned around fast, just in time to see him raise both hands and shout a spell. The Aether around them was forming a dense, red cloud, like blood flowing in cirlcles, caging the three of them.

'Go, Sif! We'll end this!', he yelled towards her.

'You must be joking!', she shouted over the roar of the Aether around them.

'He's right!', Thor was fighting Malekith, using the full power of Mjolnir on the Dark Elf - even that didn't seem to be enough.

'Nay!'

Loki made a sudden gesture with his left hand and pushed her out fast, putting a gold shield bubble around her. She shouted something at him, but he didn't hear it - he had already turned to Thor.

His brother looked at him seriously.

* * *

'_Today, my sons, you will fight not against each other; instead, your mother will create a being you must battle together. It will only be an illusion, so fear not. It will be a test! A test of brotherhood!', Odin raised his clenched fist, and both boys looked at each other reluctantly. _

_'But father, we have never done such a thing before', said Loki, turning to Odin. _

_'Does it matter? All that is important in this exercise is your love for your brother, my son. Do you love Thor?', he asked, feeling a strange fear in his heart. He had delayed this; scared that the truth might come out. He could see how different the boys were - could they get along at all?_

_'Of course I love Thor, father', replied Loki, putting a clenched fist to his chest. 'I would die for him!'_

_'And so would I for Loki', added Thor, repeating the gesture. Odin looked at both his sons. Words. _

_'Very well', he said. 'Go, and test your brotherhood!'_

* * *

_'_You're thinking of that too?', asked Thor, as they stood side by side. Loki nodded, keeping his gaze on Malekith. 'Well, I guess then it is time to repeat that test'

'How right you are', replied Loki, a hint of a smile on his lips.

'The portal. Quickly, we only have one chance!', cried Thor, preparing. His brother swallowed.

'Together.'

Thor looked at him and nodded.

'Together, my brother!'

* * *

The explosion threw them back, both stunned. Loki felt his insides twist. Then, something hit him very hard on the back - it wasn't Malekith. After all, he had just imploded before their eyes. It was the ground.

The world turned completely black, but only for a few moments - soon, he found he could force his green eyes open. The light struck him almost as hard as the ground, and he couldn't see anything - then, the outline of a face appeared.

'Wake up, you idiot! Wake! Up!'

Only one person who can get that angry over saving their life. Sif. He could now also see her blue eyes, red, sweaty face. Messy dark hair falling on both sides of her neck. Everything seemed to be slow-motion - he blinked and took a deep breath, sitting up.

'There, he woke up. Happy now?', snorted another female voice - it was that of Jane Foster's, and he could see her now as well.

'Ouch', said Loki, rubbing his chest.

'Hurts?', asked Sif skeptically, frowning. He bit his lip.

'Yes'

'Then this will certainly hurt more', she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. She pushed her face against his chest, and it indeed hurt a bit - but just a bit. He laughed.

Thor cleared his throat. Sif let go of Loki immediately.

'We won. Thank you, brother', said the god of thunder, putting a hand forward. He pulled his brother up. They looked each other in the eyes.

'We passed it', Loki nodded with a grin, referring so something only they knew about.

'They are in Svartalfheim. And they won't be coming back anytime soon', said Jane, crossing her hands on her chest with a happy expression. There were three more mortals with her: dr Eric Selvig, a girl called Darcy and one more man Loki didn't remember. That very man gave him an intense look.

'Hey, I know you! You were in New- - -'

In that moment, Darcy dug her elbow deep into his ribs, silencing him immediately.

'Shut it! He's the good guy now!', she hissed, but it was so loud it wasn't much of a hiss. Loki smiled, but kept quiet. Jane and Thor stood together and were whispering something only they could hear, holding hands. It was so tender Sif rolled her eyes, crossing her arms on her chest. Loki tapped his foot.

They waited a few moments, standing next to each other, until Thor returned. Looking very happy.

'To Asgard! Let's bring the news to our father'

'Fantastic', Loki smiled broadly, showing his white teeth, and looked up - into the sky.

'Heimdall, open the bridge!', cried Sif, grabbing onto both men. The Bifrost flew down onto them in a beam of blinding light, and they were gone.

* * *

**So here the movie is slowly ending; do you want more? I wanted to continue this and go further than just the movie. Should I? Be sure to leave me a review with your opinion if you liked my writing. Yay! So... **

**REVIEW! **

**And this is the end of chap 5. Thanks, folks! **


	6. Back for Her

**34 follows! Wow I'd like to thank you guys so much. This is like, one of my most successful stories on and it's all thanks to you! So... enjoy :3**

* * *

Loki opened his eyes, and sat up on the bed. The sunlight was warming his skin, falling in through the large window in the form of a long beam. It was a beautiful day. So beautiful he could hardly believe it was going to be rueful. Odin had planned a feast for that day - a grand, great feast, with friends from many realms.

But he was in no mood for laughing, cheering and song. He only wished he had been in Asgard for his mother's funeral. Today he wanted to pay her a visit - and beg for fogiveness for his rash words. He cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? So childish?! If only he had known that he wasn't going to see her ever again. It was just too painful.

Loki stood up and walked across his chamber, stretching his legs after the long sleep. The wound on his chest was almost completely healed now, thanks to the Asgardian medics.

'Good morning, brother', said Thor, walking in through the great gold doors. He was only wearing a white shirt and trousers, which looked very Midgardian. Loki didn't fail to notice.

'You miss Jane already, don't you?', he asked with a smile, joining the man by the table.

'Indeed I do.', Thor sighed, averting his eyes. 'I wish I could bring her here'

'Why don't you?', Loki shrugged, pulling a plain green shirt on and tying it. 'Thor, if you were able to bring _me _here, a Midgardian woman shouldn't be much of an issue'

'You think so?'

'Yes, I do indeed. Actually, if you wish it, I can get her. You trust me that much?', Loki gave his brother a questioning glance. He did not hesitate.

'Loki, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for Jane. My trust in you lives again', Thor announced, putting a hand on Loki's shoulder and looking him straight in the eyes.

'As long as it spares me even a bit of the feast', he mumbled, looking away.

'You aren't the enemy- - -'

'But I am, aren't I? You can't undo what I've done, brother', Loki shook his head. 'Even though your faith in me is restored, the others might not be as eager to take me in again.'

Thor ran his fingers through his blonde hair, breathing out.

'The ones that matter know you've changed. Father does. My friends do as well. And Sif does', he said, pressing the words. Loki rolled his eyes.

'Last time I saw your friends, they were all very happy to kill me', he pointed out. '_Especially _Sif'

Now he was just being childish and he knew it. Sif saved his life. What was past, was past, he kept telling that to himself. He didn't know what he was supposed to do - he didn't know if his place was in Asgard. He was uncertain about _who_ he was. Because he knew he didn't belong in Jotunheim, or Midgard.

Thor didn't asnwer for a few moments; then, he pulled the coat he was holding on.

'Join us on the feast. Mother wouldn't want to see you like this after such a great victory', he said finally, and walked out the door. Loki knew that this was all, however masked, a test of faith. And trust. And brotherhood.

* * *

He looked around the London streets, his eyebrows close - the sudden change of light was surprising and his eyes hadn't been ready. London was definitely very different to Asgard.

He looked about himself; a long, black coat, black trousers, a white shirt and green scarf. His colours exaclty, only without the royal gold. He walked into the building he knew Jane was in, went up the stairs. Knocked on the door casually.

The girl called Darcy opened up. For some reason, she was wearing a hat indoors. She tilted her head.

'Are you taking over the world again, Locks?', she asked curiously, spreading his arms so that he wouldn't come in. He unbuttoned his shirt.

'No, Darcy, I am not. I am here to offer Jane a ride to Asgard, actually', he smiled like an angel, leaning in the doorframe. The woman jumped up from her seat and ran up to the door so fast he worried she'd hurt herself on the way. She stopped right next to them.

'What did you say?'

'Thor couldn't come in person. Sadly enough. I thought I'd help him out.', he said smoothly, gesturing with one hand. Jane crossed her arms on her chest.

'You _did _save my life.', she admitted, her eyes narrow in thought. She was obviously contemplating over whether to trust him or not. Then, the answer he did not expect at all came. 'Okay. Just let me take my bag'

She trotted off in search of the necessary equipment. Loki was fascinated by how many things could fit into that tiny handbag.

'See, I told you Thor would call! It's only been two days!', cried Darcy happily, clapping her hands.

'Define 'call'', muttered Jane, but she was blooming. She walked up to him, and took a deep breath. 'AlrightI'mready', she said so fast it was barely understandable.

'Have fun!', laughed Darcy, and slammed the door shut. It hit the heels of Jane's shoes, and Loki cocked an eyebrow. They walked down the stairs. 'Sometimes I think she's more enthusiastic on my dating the god of thunder than _me_', she sighed, answering his silent question.

He smiled.

'Yes, it does seem that way', he agreed with a chuckle. Jane looked at him for quite a long while, her brown eyes interested. He noticed. 'What is it?'

'I have a question, Loki. Why did you save me, back then?', she tilted her head. He felt his face turn blank. He scarcely talked about his deepest feelings to anyone but his _mother_, and in anger, to Sif. He barely knew Jane. Maybe this is why he answered, almost without acknowledging it:

'Thor loves you. I couldn't let you die. It would cost him too much', he said, looking her in the eyes.

'Oh, and losing _a brother_ is okay', her eyebrows went up, she gestured with her left hand. Loki hesitated, looked away.

'Losing a brother like _me'_, he replied in a quiet voice, putting his hands in his pockets. Jane's eyebrows drew close together.

'I can't pretend I know him better than you do', she shook her head, 'so thank you for what you did'

'You're most welcome', he nodded.

'Oh, and, Loki. You might've had your mistakes. They might've been... bigger than other people's', she made a weird face, searching for the words, 'but I think that you have changed. Really. And, um, Thor deserves a brother like you'

He smiled with the right corner of his lips higher, looking away.

'Thank you, Jane. Now, let's make our way to Asgard, shall we?'

* * *

**Here you go. Trying to write what came next... I hope you liked this, even though it was really just digging into Loki's mind. Which I really enjoy, I must add. So, please, review the last chappie, and review this one, because I love reviews.**

**Any ideas? **

**Share. Smiles, TFette. **

**Oh, and REVIEW! :3**


	7. Lost Himself

***frown* well that sucked. I wrote you this lovely chapter, and then it got deleted! Ugh! I had to write it all over again! Well... I hope you like this. As for Sif - I don't know about comicbook Sif, but I'm using the film incarnation. So yah. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

Loki gave Thor and Jane one last glance before leaving the great dining hall. He just didn't feel he fit in with these people – laughing, cheering, telling the already much changed tales of the battle with Malekith. The general happiness, the warm, yellow light of the candles…

He walked through the deserted corridors of the enormous palace. The silence wasn't interrupted by even an echo of a voice – if he closed his eyes, he could imagine he was alone here. But was that what he truly wanted?

Everyone was celebrating. The guards had left their posts. He kept wandering, searching for a place to rest in quietly. But the palace seemed cold and unfamiliar, his chamber alien. He sighed, passing it.

His feet walked by themselves, and he found himself closely examining the outline of the dungeon doors. He didn't even notice he had come here; to the place of his long imprisonment. But somehow, he felt an urge to go in. He glanced both ways – not a soul. He pushed the doors open, and slowly, carefully walked down the dirty, grey steps. On each side of the hallway was a row of cells, lit by only two large fires that burned red.

Loki walked up to his old cell slowly, and raised a hand – there was no shield. The room was tidy, the table, book and chair stood neatly in the front left corner. He put both hands on the edge of the platform and pulled himself into the cell, feeling strange. After all, who would choose this place if he had the entire palace to pick from?

He sat down under the wall, leaning his back against it, and reached up for the book on the table beside him. He opened it on a completely random page and started reading – but his mind couldn't seem to focus on the letters. It looked back on his audience with Odin, a few days ago. He couldn't stop thinking about it, and his gaze soon fixed on the wall instead of the book.

* * *

_'Who are you?', asked the King of Asgard, looking down at Loki from his golden throne. Loki could cast a spell. He could seize the throne. He could mask himself as his fath- - -as Odin, and rule Asgard in the guise. He could do so many things… but he did nothing. He just stood there with his hands on both sides of his body. _

_'I'm not sure I grasp your meaning', he answered, swallowing. _

_'Who do you feel you are?', Odin put the question differently. 'Do you think yourself my son, Loki? Or son of Laufey? Frost Giant or Asgardian?'_

_'Neither', replied Loki, too fast. He knew he was lying. After all the events of the past weeks, after battling alongside his brother, after almost dying for him… he felt…. _

_'I can see past your lies, Loki. You can't cheat me', Odin shook his head, getting up from his throne. He started walking down the steps slowly, like he had all the time in the world. In fact, he did. _

_'I'm not l-lying', replied the young god. Well, this was a failure. Truly, to be the god of lies and not be able to lie?, thought Loki, and felt like kicking his own ass. _

_'Tell me. Honestly. Have you changed? Have you returned to us?', asked Odin, and Loki saw a hope in the old man's remaining eye, a hope he thought was long lost. He swallowed. Was he a wiser boy than he was a man? Now, once more, he felt Asgard his home. _

_'There is nothing I crave for more', he said, and clenched his teeth. _

_Odin gave him a long look; then, he put a hand on his shoulder. _

_'The others have learned to judge you not by your words, but your deeds.', he said seriously. 'And I believe that to be right. But today… your deeds prove your words, my son'_

_It took Loki a moment to understand the meaning of this. When he did, his eyes watered. _

_'Father…', he bit his lower lip. Odin's grip on his shoulder tightened for a second. Then, the King of Asgard nodded, answering the silent question. _

_He had given him a second chance._

* * *

Loki breathed out, realizing that the book had fallen out of his stiff fingers. He had completely forgotten about it. He was very grateful for the chance his father gave him… but he didn't know. He didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know whether he deserved it.

A female voice broke through the silence of the cell; Loki immediately recognized it to be that of Sif.

'Loki! Where the hell are you?!', she cried, walking into the dungeons. He saw her before she saw him; she was wearing a dress, and the transformation was unbelievable. From the warrior goddess with dirt, sweat and blood of battle on her face, she had turned into a creature elegant, charming, almost… delicate. The dress was beige, loose and flowing, draped on one shoulder. Her brown hair fell loosely onto her back, forming curls on the ends. She looked beautiful.

'Where did _you _learn such language, Lady Sif?', he managed a chuckle, closing his eyes. She turned to him fast.

'Midgard. But what are you doing here?!', she ran up, and, careless of the dress, climbed up into the open cell. She held the hem of the flowing material in her left hand, as she trotted up. An expression of relief appeared on her face. 'Thor sent me to search for you.', she lied. She had been… worried.

'I _was _reading. Before you interrupted me', he cocked an eyebrow, but in his green eyes she could see something was wrong. She knelt down beside him, leaning forward. Those poison green eyes... they looked like they were crying for help. Even when he smiled, they were sad.

'I was only concerned', she said. 'The truth is, I am surprised to find you here. Did the Allfather give you another chance?'

'He did.', Loki closed his eyes, turning his face. 'I just don't know if I deserve it'

She hesitated.

'Oh, Loki', she sighed heavily, shaking her head. 'You are a lost man', she added, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was surprised at first – but then, he held her closer, not wanting her to go. Maybe he missed the warmth of his _mother_. Whatever the reason was, he knew he wasn't going to let Sif move away. She placed her face in the bend of his jaw, holding back tears. She knew it was a disgrace, crying. Not worthy of a warrior.

Loki stared at some point in space visible only to him. Sif sat down by the wall beside him, placing her head on his shoulder.

'You lost yourself, Loki Odinson', she said in a quiet voice. 'But it seems that you're coming back'

He didn't answer, letting his green eyes speak for him.

* * *

**I just love friendship. I love it. I hope you love it too. And I also hope you liked this chapter... I got quite a few reviews saying they'd like to see Loki talk to Odin, so I did that... kind of rainbow-fairytale fluff, sorry, but I just wanted Odin and Loki to make peace so bad. **

**peace so bad. lol, that was funny. **

**no it wasn't. But well :D smiles, guys, TFette signing off! **

**Remember to REVIEW! **


	8. Fearless

**Wow. Guys. Wowwwowoow. Doge. Sorry. Had to. 49 follows, this is the best day ever! Come on, help me make this story popular :) thank you all so much. **

* * *

Loki laughed, smiling at the maiden broadly. She smiled back, she looked so different when she did that.

'Let's go. It will be just fine, I can't stand seeing you sit here like a scared little child', she said, and pulled herself to her feet. After a moment's hesitation, he did so as well. She wasn't so much of a harpy when you got to know her after all. She run her hands over her dark hair, styling it to fall on her naked shoulder. 'It makes you look weak, Loki Odinson. And weak doesn't suit you'

'Oh, that's good to know', he cocked an eyebrow, and they went back to the great hall.

'_Thor!_', cried Sif as soon as they got there, 'look who I found'

She didn't add where.

'Brother! So you have returned', Thor smiled. 'And in perfect time, too. The dancing has only begun'

Indeed, lively music was playing. The first few shy couples emerged from the crowd by the long table, smiling. The music got louder, as if encouraged by them.

'Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg; my brother has finally decided to join us', the god of thunder smiled even broader. He had obviously had too much red wine. Loki could not only see it, but also smell it. He wrinkled his nose.

'Sif had been absent for quite a while as well', said Volstagg skeptically, crossing his arms on his huge stomach. The maiden snorted, rolling her eyes. Loki felt a bit unsure of himself, joining his hands on his back for the others not to see his clasped fingers. He felt like he didn't quite fit in. He knew that his old friends didn't trust him, not yet - and he knew he couldn't blame them.

'I was searching for Thor's brother. While you were busy _eating_', she scoffed, 'and drinking far too much red wine, I can smell it'

Loki swallowed.

'Come. Let's go dance', she said to him suddenly, surprising everybody. Thor took a step backwards. Jane's eyes widened.

'Did you just say that?', even Loki cocked an eyebrow.

'Yes. Now hastily, before I change my mind', she nodded. Loki took her hand and led her into the crowd of dancing, laughing people. He smiled at her, and they took their places in the row of dancers standing face to face. Thor and Jane were also there, even though the Midgardian woman was more than stressed about getting the steps wrong. She had had enough wine to do anything.

'Why would you do that?', Loki tilted his head curiously, and they began the dance.

'I saw you are still unsure', she shrugged, circling him, like twenty other women did their partners. 'You required rescue'

'I won't pretend that's not true', he chuckled, half-closing his eyes. He raised his left hand, joining it with hers, and they went around each other. He was a good dancer, swift and proud, his steps had a cat-like grace in them. That's exactly what he resembled - a cat, in the long, black cloak and dark clothes. With predator green eyes.

'The others are staring', she muttered, barely moving her lips, when the dance brought them close together.

'I know.', he muttered back, and grinned. 'You want to back up? You still can'

'Never', she whispered with a smile and despite the fact the dance continued around them, she stood still.

'It would be rather stupid to ask whether you're afraid of me, wouldn't it be?', he tilted his head, looking down at her. She cocked an eyebrow.

'Yes. It would be a stupid question', she smirked.

'You're not afraid of anything?'

'No-one's fearless. But I may try to be'

'Fear is what guides us in the dark'

'One can always use a candle', she whispered, and realized how close they'd gotten. She blinked, took a step back. But he caught her hand and raised it to his lips. Just before kissing it, he smiled at her one last time.

Sif bowed and they went separate ways, having finished the dance.

* * *

Loki spun the cask ale on the table using both hands. He smiled.

'Remember when I fell of the Bifrost?', he said.

'Of course I remember.', Thor sighed, rolling his eyes. 'Brother, it was one of the most terrible moments of my life. Why do you speak of that?'

'I'm just... recalling', Loki shrugged. 'A lot of things is going through my mind'

'Is world domination among them?', asked Sif. She was sitting by his other side, leaning on his shoulder. She couldn't even sit straight, apparently. Volstagg was snoring on the table in front of them. Fandral looked at the red wine in his cup. Loki laughed, closing his eyes.

'No. It was a phase'

'It sucked', said Sif, taking a sip of her drink.

'My Sif, you really shouldn't learn anymore Midgardian slang', chuckled Thor, shaking his head. The maiden leaned forward to see him.

'I'm not _yours. _I'm not _anybody's_', she snorted. 'And I shall never be! I am a warrior, my fate is my own!'

'...I think she's had too much', said Fandral, pointing a fork at Sif.

'Agreed', said Loki.

'I thought you were on my side!', she cried, pushing him.

'I thought your fate was your own. Doesn't that mean you have a side of your own?', he teased, smiling at her.

'Shut up! You're not making any sense!'

'I don't think it's wise to be in her company right now', commented Thor, holding back a smile. Loki didn't turn.

'Who said I was wise?', he smirked at the maiden.

'I know I didn't!', she scoffed, leaning her elbows on the table and looking away angrily. The friends laughed; Loki felt warm. Very warm, for a Frost Giant. The yellow light of the small candles, the half-eaten dishes on the table, and a mix of melancholy, happiness and excitement in the air. It felt like home. He looked back on his fight with Thor in New York - when he said he didn't have it. He was mistaken. He had always had a home - he just didn't know it.

He had his brother by his side; Jane on the other side of the table. Sif by his right shoulder, even though she'd now slid away on the bench. He wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

'Friends?', he asked, looking at Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg (sleeping) and Jane.

'I already slapped you for New York - and then you saved my life. Yeah, deal', nodded the Midgardian woman, smiling.

'You did?', Fandral turned to her. 'My lady, I'm liking you more every day'

'Um... thanks?', she laughed.

'Anyway, I'll take that offer!', Fandral turned to Loki and extended his arm. The two men held onto each other's forearms for a moment, looking each other in the eyes. Hogun only nodded seriously.

_Hmmm, isn't this just glamorous_, thought Loki. _Really, as fluffy as it gets. But well, who am I to complain? _

Is it possible that the people who he once before fooled would trust him again? Loki wondered. He could so easily...

But no. Not anymore. Not tonight, anyway.

* * *

**Heh so this is it for this chapter... I hope you enjoyed it. I'm watching the Avengers at the moment and Loki's kind of insane, Captain America is punching a training bag, all's well. **

**Thanks for your support, guys. 49 follows, that's something. Please review to give me inspiration! Pretty please? Opinions, ideas?**

**Smiles. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Different Guises

**AHAHHAAHAHAHHA! *le evil laugh* to those of you who don't know me well enough: I am the Empress of Drama Queens. Well, fine, me and my best friend. But anyway, inspiration with the Avengers isn't always a good thing, you know... **

Loki groaned at the banging on the huge gold doors of his chambers.

'My prince! Your father requires your presence!', cried a guard's voice. Loki recognized it to be Delial.

'Can't he just ask Thor...', moaned the god of mischief, but quietly enough for the guard not to hear. He pulled himself up on the bed, and felt the full impact of the red wine strike his head in a splitting pain. He put one hand over his forehead, frowning.

'My prince, it is most urgent!'

Loki rolled his green eyes and pulled the first shirt he could find on, and his long black coat onto it. Trousers, tall boots... all that. He couldn't see straight. He promised himself never to drink this much again. Ha. Promised.

'I'm on my way', he sighed and ran his hands over his hair, sleeking it back. Then, he opened the doors from the inside and looked at the very troubled-looking guard. 'What is it, Delial?'

'My prince', he bowed shortly, putting a fist to his chest. 'I do not know. The King only asked for you and prince Thor'

'Fine', snapped Loki and stormed through the corridors. It wasn't that he didn't like the guard. He just felt this was going to be a bad, bad day. And he tended to get bad on bad days.

* * *

'There you are', said Odin. He was standing by a large, round table, with a map on it. Thor was there as well, and although sleepy, seemed pretty cheerful. He was throwing Mjolnir up and down in his right hand. Loki felt dizzy.

'You wanted to see me?', he said, leaning on the table to maintain his balance.

'Yes.', Odin nodded, and something in his tone made Loki straighten up, alert. Although the King of Asgard was hardly ever _joyful_, he was more serious than usual and the god of mischief noticed that. 'There is war coming'

Loki took a step forwards, his eyebrows got close together, but before he could say anything, Odin raised a hand.

'The Vanir and Valgg have declared it'

'What? But why?!', Loki's eyes widened. War?

'The Valgg dishonoured the Vanir. Riots broke out and they have now turned into something that demands our attention', explained Thor, putting a hand on his shoulder. Loki got a grip on himself.

'Very well. This cannot go any further', he said, and turned to the King. 'What dishonour does my brother speak of?'

Odin winced, his hand clasped on his staff.

'Loki... the Valgg declared they have Frigga's body. And that they can bring her back. As you know, your mother was from Vanaheim. The Vanir gods were enraged by the Valgg statement. We believe...'

But Loki wasn't listening. His eyes turned to the wall, as he thought about Odin's words. _They can bring her back. _Could that be true? No, he shouldn't give himself false hope. He loved his mother so much. He just wanted her to speak again. To live again. If there was any way, he would do it. At any cost. He looked up – Odin had finished his speech.

'We must investigate this further', he said sternly.

'We must first stop this war, brother', replied Thor. Loki could see the god of thunder was concerned as well. 'We must join the Vanir, like we did only weeks ago. They are our brothers. Let us crush the Valgg monsters!'

'Sadly', said Odin, sitting down, 'I see no other option. Getting between the two sides would be suicide. The Valgg are strong, merciless giants. We cannot negotiate with them'

'But... what about mother?', asked Loki, crossing his arms on his chest. 'Can it be...?'

'No.', said Odin sternly in a low voice, but then, it softened. 'My son, if there was anything that I could do to bring Frigga back, she would already be here with us. The Valgg lie'

Loki bowed his head.

'If that is what you believe', he said.

_Yeah, right_, he thought.

Suddenly, a black crow flew in through the window. It was enormous, and Loki immediately recognized it to be one of Odin's birds. The King looked at both his sons.

'Prepare your weapons. Vanaheim is under attack'

* * *

Loki's dagger cut through the monster's throat, blood sprayed. It was blue, like a spider's.

'That's disgusting!', cried Sif, looking up at him. He jumped down from the Valgg's neck, onto the ground beside her.

'Agreed', he said, sending out spells that instantly killed the giants around them. Sif was throwing knives. When she was out, she grabbed her sword and cut through the monsters' legs, making them fall so that others could finish them off.

They had been fighting for quite a while now, and Loki's head was getting heavy from all the magic. He did use his dagger all that he could, but it wasn't enough and he could see it.

Sif was gone; she'd been called by Fandral for help. As he searched for her with his eyes, something hit him from behind and he fell to the ground. He lay there, motionless, but listened carefully – two Valgg giants were talking.

'I distract him. You kill him', said one of them in a low voice.

'Kill him. I'll kill him for what he did to us!'

'Quiet. Now go. End Thor'

Loki clenched his teeth. He had to do something. But he couldn't find the energy to get up, he couldn't even see right anymore. But he knew he had to save his brother.

He somehow, using only power of will, managed to rise to his knees. He put a hand forward and focused his eyes on his brother – who, unaware of anything, was fighting in the crowd.

Loki's fingers twitched and Thor vanished, replaced by a perfect copy of Loki. While the man who had been Loki a few seconds ago was now the mighty god of thunder.

He pulled himself to his feet, he was feeling slightly better. His health was returning slowly.

He raised his hammer and summoned lightning – and illusion of lightning, of course. 'Thor' had caught the two giants attention.

He was too slow. The blade went right through his chest and came out on the front, he could see the bloody tip. He dropped the hammer and fell to his knees.

'THOR IS DEAD!', cried out the giants, raising their weapons.

_Why is everything always about my brother_, he thought sceptically. He didn't feel any pain; just cold. He felt cold.

'Thor!', screamed Sif, running towards him. The others also did so. 'Loki' turned, then looked at his hands in shock, recognising the dark suit and dagger.

'Thor' pulled the blade out from behind and dropped it, falling down. Sif was already there; she put his head on her knees while the Warriors Three slaughtered the two giants. He looked up into her face – she had blood running down her cheek, mixing with sweat, but she looked beautiful.

'Thor...', she bit her trembling lip. 'Listen, don't worry, Fandral got wounded just like this and they healed him...'

Loki felt his guise coming off, and Thor was himself again as well. Sif's eyes widened, she looked from one brother to the other. Loki grinned weakly.

'Tricked you, didn't it?', he muttered. Sif couldn't find the strength to get angry with him.

'Friends, we must go _now_!', she cried, still holding Loki's head. Thor lifted his brother onto his shoulder with ease, the god of mischief frowned.

'Ouch', he said, closing his eyes.

'Hold on, brother. Just a second', said Thor. 'Fandral, you and the Warriors stay here! Sif and I will take Loki back!'

'Heimdall, open the bridge!', screamed Sif, as they ran from the battlefield. Loki's blood was spilling, running down Thor's red cape and turning it crimson. He closed his eyes. Why was it him always getting hurt? Just his luck.

'You're going to be all right', said Sif, as the Bifrost fell down onto them.

* * *

**Well, a new war, a plot against Thor, the issue of Frigga's body... mm. **

**I hope you liked this. Please review, I love reviews. Oh, and, I'll keep in mind the Captain America idea!**

**TFette**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Nightmares Go Away

Loki sat up rapidly with a gasp, breathing hard. It was dark outside, he could see the stars shining in the blackness of the night sky. He slowly calmed himself, trying to remember what scared him like that - but, to his frustration, he couldn't. His memory was empty, completely empty. Like someone had washed it clean.

'Mmm...', said a sleepy voice, and his eyes turned to the woman in the chair beside his bed. He was in his chamber, in his own sheets. The woman was wearing a flowing white dressing gown. She opened her eyes slowly, and woke up completely when she saw him. It was Sif. 'Hm? Oh. How are you feeling?', she asked, blinking. Loki looked down at his naked chest - the Asgardian medics had done a great job with the healing stones. And a lot of them, he guessed.

'I'm fine', he said, laying back down with a sigh. Then, after a moment, he added: 'Thank you for staying, Sif'

She waved a hand.

'Thor aske- - -'

'You can't keep hiding behind the excuse 'Thor asked me to do this, Thor sent me to do that', you know', he smiled, tilting his head. 'You would never let Thor boss you around like that. Admit it, Sif. You _like _me'

'Wipe that grin off your face, Loki', she snorted, putting one leg on top of the other and crossing her arms.

Loki's smile only widened, but then vanished as he remembered what had happened.

'Speaking of my brother: where is he? My mind turns black after what happened on the battlefield', he said, leaning on his elbows to see her better. Sif swallowed.

'He's resting. Like you should be.', she wrinked her nose, but Loki insisted.

'Are the Valgg defeated? Do you know if what they said about my mother was true?', the questions came out of his mouth by themselves, he couldn't control it.

'No. The Valgg fled after it turned out their attempt to kill Thor had failed. It seems the entire conflict was set up. I'm sorry, but it is as I feared; there is no way of saving Queen Frigga, Loki', she bit her lip, her eyebrows drew close together. She put a hand on his, and he sighed.

'How do you know? Did they admit it?', he questioned, looking up at her again.

'No, but- - -'

'Then it's not certain', he said stubbornly, like a child. Sif looked irritated by this immatureness.

'You can't keep cheating yourself. It only hurts you more', she replied, pressing the words. He didn't looked touched, just looked her in the eyes, ready to fight for his belief. Sif frowned. It would've probably been noble, if he wasn't so terribly wrong.

'I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now. I'm sleepy, and you should rest', she said, rolling her eyes.

'Is the mighty Lady Sif backing down?', mocked Loki, cocking an eyebrow. She fought the urge to hit him. But, he was wounded. He was safe. For now.

'Go to sleep. Now.', she put a dagger to his throat - it seemed to appear out of nowhere. Loki ran his eyes over her figure under the very revealing white dressing gown, but found no place to hide a weapon - then, he realized, it was _his. _He lay down.

'Alright, alright. Though I do sleep better without a blade by my throat', he commented, giving her a sarcastic look. She put the knife down on the bedside table, and sat back in her chair, closing her blue eyes. Her dark hair was braided - he noticed that it was black, not brown, and shiny. Then it came to him how simple it was, Sif's hair was only wet. An evening bath also explained the mystery of the see-through dressing gown on a fearless warrior.

He looked at her for a while longer, then closed his eyes and tried to relax.

* * *

_The woman was in a round chamber, its walls made of wood, but grey. Although it did not look rich, it also wasn't bad - for a moment, Loki thought it to be just a home of some non-important family. But then, he realized what was strange - the woman herself didn't fit in. Her dress was torn, and tightly wrapped around her skinny body. Skin and bones, not a gram of fat or even muscle. _

_She had very short, unevenly cut blonde hair, which was dirty and dry. He couldn't see her face, but something seemed familiar. _

_The woman was more than middle-aged, and now, as he looked closer, he could see the white wisps in her short hair. She slowly turned, holding her shoulders tight as if in pain, and raised her eyes - straight into his. They were blue. _

_At that moment, he knew who she was. Or had been, before she became this pitiful shadow of an Asgardian. It was Frigga, his mother. Her eyes were filled so deeply with pain and surrow that he flinched. No, he thought, no. _

_'Loki...?', she whispered, and hope flickered in her eyes. It soon disappeared. 'Loki, please... I need you. Please, help me!', she raised a hand. It was bony, red with blood, her blood, a hand once so delicate, soft. _

_No, he yelled in his thoughts. No, this can't be true. It's just a dream. WAKE UP!_

* * *

His green eyes opened suddenly, he was breathing deeply, his heart racing. Sif must've felt his movement - he realized their hands were joined. She opened one eye.

'What?', she muttered, but her expression turned slightly more serious when she saw his. 'Nightmares?'

'Do I really look that fearful?', he groaned, falling back onto the bed and putting his hands on his face.

'Yes', she answered, even though she didn't have to. After a moment's hesitation, she sighed and got up from her chair, crawling onto his bed. Her warm body pressed against his side, she put a hand on his bare chest. 'Don't read too much into it.', she muttered, but he could feel through the thin material of her robe that her heart was racing as fast as his. He put an arm around her.

'Never would've thought of it', he smiled, speaking right into her ear.

Sif rolled her eyes and then closed them, nesting her face under his jaw.

'Still fully sure you don't like me?', he questioned without looking at her.

'Alright, alright. Yes, I do like you. Do you feel triumphant now?'

'Extremely', he said quietly, and fell asleep again. This time, he didn't have nightmares.

* * *

**Woo-hoo! Is it okay that I fangirl over this for a little while? Thx :3 for all none-LokixSif shippers, I'm sorry. But I figured that their personalities create and interesting mix. **

**... (read: time bomb) **

**Friends or more? Hmm... please review! I love your reviews! Help me make my story famous pls... **

**One more thing. Does anyone have any communities this could fit in? I don't know any, I'd really appreciate your help guys. Thanks for everything. **

**TFette**


	11. Payback Time

'Are you up?!', cried a voice from the other side of the door, and someone banged on it.

_Now I am, _thought Loki with his eyes still closed. He felt a hand squeeze his delicately.

'You might want to go. It's probably Thor that calls for you', said Sif's voice beside him. His eyes flew open in surprise, and he saw her, as she was sitting up on the bed.

'Tell me that's where you woke up', he said, pointing to the far side she was on. She frowned.

'Not... exactly'

'Then sorry', he swallowed. 'It wasn't purposely'

Sif pulled her gown tighter, and freed her brown curls from under it. He leaned on his elbow, and ran his other hand through his black hair, sleeking it back. He found his chest was bare - and still felt warm from her body. He figured it was best not to think about it too much.

Sif calmly tied her hair into a long braid - her hair was dry, but the pillow - still wet. The pillow was _far _closer to him than Sif when he saw her. He felt the skin on his cheeks warm up, and he knew he was blushing.

Suddenly, the door opened and Thor marched in with a broad smile on his face - then, it disappeared, replaced by complete shock. He opened his mouth, but no words came out - Loki looked blank.

Thankfully, Sif didn't loose her cool. She hardly ever did. She stood up, pulling her white revealing robe even tigher and crossed her arms on her chest to hold it in place.

'I was watching over your brother, Thor', she replied to the unasked question. Loki realized it was a mistake. Only the guilty explains himself. It was a stupid saying, in his opinion, but it seemed to apply. He sat up, and passed Sif his long black coat without a word. The girl turned over her shoulder to narrow her blue eyes at him, and took the cloak, putting it on. It gave her some more confidence.

'That's... very... friendly of you', managed the god of thunder, looking as stunned as it gets.

'I'll be on my way. I'll see you at breakfast', she said and walked out. She gave Loki one last glance, as if saying: _your problem now. _Loki rolled his eyes, got up and cleared his throat.

'Uh. You wanted to see me, yes?', he asked his brother, putting on a diplomatic expression.

'Loki, what are you doing?!', hissed Thor.

'Me? Nothing', he shrugged, walking over to his desk. 'My time is prescious, brother. Speak your mind'

Thor finally regained control over himself.

'I was going to ask you if you had the nightmares as well', he said quietly, looking at Loki unsurely. The god of mischief dropped the glass he'd just picked up - it shattered on the floor, as he spun around.

'You too?', he asked, stomping back to him. 'What did you see?!'

Thor pushed him back delicately.

'Calm, brother. I saw mother'

'How can you be calm? How do you expect _me _to be calm?! Thor, do you have any idea what it means?!', Loki gestured frantically, trying to keep his voice down. He failed.

'What are you talking about? I was just- - -'

'Thor.', the god of mischief looked very serious for his title. 'Mother lives.'

* * *

'Oh, so he _didn't _kill you', said Sif skeptically. She'd been standing right by the door - but hadn't heard anything through the thick gold door. The two brothers leaned over her and quickly explained to her that they had shared a dream about Frigga. The girl, calm-headed, crossed her arms.

'You're sure it wasn't just a coincidence?', she shrugged.

'Sif, there is no such thing as coincidence', hissed Loki, grabbing her shoulders. His green eyes were so full of hope that her heart started beating faster as well, feeling the same emotion. She tried to hide it.

'Right now, we have to go to breakfast', se shook her head. 'Ouch, by the way'

He let her go quickly.

'Forgive me.'

'Forgiven.', she pushed both men forwards and walked through the hallway with them, still in Loki's coat - she'd apparently forgotten all about it. Or she wasn't the kind of girl to care much. Thor and Loki also weren't looking their best - in simple shirts and trousers, for princes they looked pretty... normal. 'Thor, Loki... I don't think that telling Odin of this is a wise idea. He mourned much over Queen Frigga when you two left to save Midgard, and if the news are uncertain... well, if it's not true, it will only hurt him more'

The brothers glanced at each other and nodded. It made sense.

'If he had had the dream as well, he would've told us', said Thor.

'Agreed. Let's keep quiet on this topic.', Loki put his hands in his pockets.

'A Midgardian would say it to be low-key', smiled the god of thunder. Jane had made that joke before, and he particularly liked it.

'Loki?', Sif looked at Thor confused.

'No, low-key. L-O-W-K-E-Y'

'Oooh. That's funny', she smiled. The god of mischief only rolled his green eyes, and they entered the dining hall.

* * *

'After what happened at the ball... I do think the palace rumors are going berserk', whispered Sif, standing on her toes to reach Loki's ear. Thor was busy staring at Jane. Who in turn was talking to the Warriors Three cheerfully.

'That's funny. Who would've thought', the god of mischief smiled... well, mischievously. 'With you wearing my coat this lovely morning'

Sif looked down - and her mouth fell agape. She cursed.

'Why didn't you tell me?!', she cried, pushing him back on the bench. He cocked an eyebrow.

'My lady, you can't really expect the god of mischief not to play little tricks sometimes', he chuckled. She ran her fingers through her hair, still trying to comprehend how this must've looked. Loki tilted his head. 'Perhaps you wish me to wear another disguise, then?', he smiled.

Before she could reply, he wasn't Loki anymore. On the bench next to Sif sat the perfect copy of Captain America, with his shield and all. He gave Sif a flash of his white smile.

The other people by the table looked at him in surprise.

'What?', he asked, spreading his arms, one with the shield on it.

'It's a good look', nodded Jane with appreciation, being the only one (aside Thor) who knew the guise.

'Thanks. I always figured I should try out something new', said 'Captain America', shrugging.

'Loki, I beg you, stop your tricks', Sif hid her face in her hands, groaning.

'Why's that?', he smiled.

'It annoys me.'

'Oh, something annoys the great Lady Sif.', Loki winked at Thor, his grin broadening.

'Loki, I don't think that's a good- - -', began Fandral, raising a finger, but he was too late - Sif pushed 'Captain America' off the bench, he fell to the ground with a laugh, even though it hurt. The watchers (and there were quite a few) thought that would be it, but no. Sif got up from her place as well, and crossed her arms on her chest. He had to admit, she looked good in his dark coat.

'I promised myself a little treat, which is defeating you', she said, and pinned the braid up into a bun. 'Captain America' scrambled to his feet.

'Now, Sif, don't get too- - -'

Thor grabbed Hogun's shield and tossed it to her - she caught it and fastened it on her forearm. Loki turned back into himself and gave his brother a skeptical glare.

'_Thanks_', he said. Thor smiled like and angel.

'Good luck', he said, and Jane showed thumbs-up. Loki stood wider on his legs.

'He's going to require it', laughed Volstagg, leaning his elbows on the table.

Sif grinned and charged.

'Shit', muttered Loki. Something he learned from Jane.

* * *

**Hahaha :) I'll split it here, then, guys. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW, let me know what you think! **

**Lolz, I used the Cap'n idea. **

**REVIEW please! **


	12. Losers Weepers?

**Eheehehehe hello peoples. I shouldn't really be writing right now. But I love you guys too much to keep you hanging. So... here goes. **

* * *

Loki sprang to his feet and dodged Sif's punch - they started circling each other in the dining hall. More and more heads turned, smiles appeared on the faces of the spectators.

'Showtime', muttered Jane, leaning slightly towards Thor. 'Don't you think you should go and save her?', she added, but he raised a hand, also smiling.

'Jane, I do believe it will be him who shall require scraping off the foor', he whispered.

'I bet my sword on Sif!', cried Fandral, and the room filled with the chatter of bets being placed.

Both fighters now had shields; it was the only thing they were allowed to carry, so as to make the fight non-lethal. Theoretically.

Sif threw another punch - Loki grabbed her outstretched arm and pulled her forwards, while he moved sideways rapidly. She stumbled, turning to face him immediately - she looked very angry. Loki gave her a charming smile.

'I don't want you hurt you, my dear', he said calmly.

'I would be worrying about my own health, if I were you!', she yelled, and with a battle cry, attacked once more. Their shields collided with a burst of sparks; the hit pushed the god of mischief back, and she used that force to kick him - however, her foot met with nothing but empty air.

'Right here, my Lady', he smiled, standing behind her back. She turned faster than it seemed possible and everything happened quickly - their arms moved quickly, blocking each other's moves. Finally, Sif's fist met with Loki's jaw brutally and he felt blood from his cut lip fill his mouth. He spat it out on the floor and wiped his lips.

Sif gave him a triumphant smirk.

'Did _that _hurt?', she mocked.

'Bad move', his green eyes narrowed, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm up, leaving her body unguarded. He pushed her down, onto the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs. She gasped.

He caught her other forearm, and pinned both her hands to the ground. He did the same with her legs, using his, sitting on her.

'Yield', he said through clenched teeth. The loud sound of cheering filled the hall; winners were shaking their fists in the air. With some satisfatction Loki noticed that there was far more of them than the losers. Sif's eyebrows drew close together.

'When did you last see me _yield_?', she growled, and they rolled on the ground between the long tables. Loki's head went dizzy, but Sif seemed used to it. Either she was very experienced in hand-to-hand combat (more likely option) or she had some... different kind of adventures (less likely option)

She was on top now, and she held him firm. Her hair was a mess, so was his - they were both panting hard. Loki smiled charmingly, and let out green blasts from both his hands. Sif fell back, off of him, and in an instant, it was him back on top of her. This time, he used magic to pin her down.

'You cheated!', she cried, her dark hair looking like a halo around her slightly pink face.

'God of mischief, remember?', he cocked an eyebrow, leaning down over her. Her breathing got heavier. Another bellow of happiness went through the dining hall, as this time, Loki's triumph was certain - money was paid, swords given around.

Loki smiled, staring her straight in the eyes.

'ORDER! WHAT IS THIS?!', boomed a loud voice, rolling like thunder through the chamber. All heads turned so suddenly that it's a wonder no necks were broken.

* * *

Loki and Sif glanced at the entrance at the same time. Odin was standing in the huge doorway, and his expression wasn't cheerful. Loki and Thor had only seen their father this angry a few times in their lives.

'What is this?!', repeated Odin, slamming his staff onto the floor with a loud noise.

Sif took advantage of this situation quickly and rammed her fist into Loki's jaw once more, the punch powerful enough for him to fall to the side, holding his face. She scrambled to her feet, blushing hard, and put her blood-stained fist to her chest.

'My King, I- - -', she began, but couldn't finish.

'Father, hi', said Loki, also managing to get up. A broad smile formed on his lips. It didn't seem to make a difference.

'Silver tongue, huh?', muttered Sif, elbowing him. He rubbed his ribs.

'Ouch! What was that for?!'

'Everything!'

'What do you mean, everything?!'

'All this embarrassment, it's all your fault!'

'My fault?! Nobody asked you to wear my coat!'

'SILENCE!', yelled Odin. Both of them jumped in surprise, having completely forgotten about the rest of the chamber and the spectators in it.

'Um', said Loki.

'Father, I beg you, loosen up', Thor smiled, spreading his arms, as he walked over to the King of Asgard. 'It was only a way to make the morning more eventful'

'It is not what it resembled?', Odin gave Loki and Sif a skeptical glance. The god of mischief wiped some leftover blood from his lip.

'Uh, nay... whatever that means', Thor cocked an eyebrow, adding the last words.

'What idea is it to battle in the dining hall, my son?', the King glared at Loki. 'Your mother would be disappointed!'

That wasn't a good move. The god of mischief took a step forwards, but Sif caught his hand, pulling him back before it would be noticed. She too gave him a glare. _Shut up, _she mouthed.

'No, she wouldn't be.', Thor spoke for him before Sif would also give him one of her cold stares. 'Mother loved a good fight. And that most certainly was one, father!', he laughed, raising Mjolnir high in the air. The spectators burst out laughing and cheering with him, and Odin seemed almost nearing not-as-upset.

Loki walked out of the chamber, fuming, but it went past unnoticed. It even took Sif, who'd been right beside him, a second to realize he was gone. She groaned, rolled her eyes, and followed.

* * *

She found him soon enough, in the cell, laying on the couch that had been placed there for some unclear reason. It seemed like the things in it appeared and went away randomly. For example, the chair was gone.

'Father wasn't upset by me fighting you', said Loki, as if he'd been expecting her. 'He was upset by me sitting on you'

Sif sighed, crossing her arms on her chest and tapping her foor additionally.

'I wasn't all that thrilled either', she pointed out.

'You're a bad liar, Sif', he smiled impudently, showing his white teeth. She pulled herself into the white cell and sat down next to him on the bed.

'Can you really tell that easily?', she cocked an eyebrow.

'I'm the god of mischief. Do you really keep forgetting that?', he laughed, spreading his arms. Sif sighed again.

'Whatever. Let me take a look at you', she made him turn his face so that she could see the jaw. A bruise was appearing on it, there was also a scratch from the edge of her shield. Aside from that, his only injury seemed his cut lip.

He turned back to face her as she held his face in her hands, looking her deep in the eyes. He leaned over her slowly, and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Her fingers found their way into his hair. They didn't want to pull back - but finally, they ran out of air.

Sif saw him give her a crooked grin. She smiled as well, biting her lip.

'Come on, let's go back up. It's terribly cold down here', she said quietly, taking his hand.

'Alright', right now, he would've agreed to anything that she asked him to do.

* * *

***suddenly, a wild victory-dancing fangirl appears* oh no wait, that's just me. Saaa... whaddaya think? Hm, guys, sorry this chappie only had like three Thor lines in it and was all SifxLoki, but I just needed it so bad. **

**anyway... you guys now how much I love reviews. **

**So please REVIEW! **


	13. Last Wish

'It's not a good idea, you know', he said, stopping right before the entrance to the chamber Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three liked to spend their time in.

'What? Walking in?'

'No. This', he raised their joined hands. Sif rolled her eyes, breathing out loudly.

'Probably. Quit being such a sissy, Loki', she scoffed and kicked the door open. Even so, he let her go. A smile came up on his lips.

'You must stop using Midgardian slang, my Lady', he poined out as they entered the chamber. Volstagg was eating the remains of his breakfast, Fandral was next to him, commenting on it. Hogun was sharpening a knife.

Thor was standing by the opening at the top if the short stairs, his fists on his hips. Jane was by his side - she noticed the two first.

'Hi', he nodded with a smile.

'Greetings', Sif bowed shortly, and pulled Loki up to the god of thunder by his elbow.

'Thor, we must discuss the matter we must discuss', said the god of mischief, his poison green eyes turned serious. After a moment, Thor understood, and hurriedly trotted down the few steps.

'Of course. Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun- - - gather around! And for goodness' sake, Volstagg, stop eating!'

They finally managed to drive the red-bearded warrior away from his second breakfast, and they stood next to the fire in the middle of the chamber. All eyes were curiously fixed on Loki. He waited a moment, then started.

'We have reasons to believe that our mother,', he glanced at Thor, 'Queen Frigga, is alive.'

'But we all saw her funeral, Loki', Fandral shook his head, smiling with disbelief - but the man's expresson was dead serious.

'Thor and I saw her in our dreams.', he said. 'It might be her way of contacting us, and if it is... then we mustn't simply leave it', he looked about the gathered. Sif crossed her arms on her chest.

'Can you contact _her_?', she asked. He sighed, closing his eyes.

'I don't know yet', he replied. 'Maybe... but...'

'But what?', Thor took a step forwards.

'It may be possible that it's only a one-way street', he shrugged, swallowing. 'All we can do is wait. If she truly is alive...'

'Brother, can- - -', began Thor, and fell to the floor suddenly. Loki's vision went black, as he too felt his legs give in - Sif managed to grab him just above the ground. That was all that be remembered.

* * *

_'My son, I can't speak to you for long!', cried Frigga's voice, coming up from above. Everything around him was grey. He saw Thor - but his brother was further away, it seemed he couldn't come forth. _

_'Mother, Thor is - - -'_

_'I know. It's because he does not have your abilities, Loki. You must tell him everything when you return to your bodies. But now, listen...'_

_A figure started forming before him, out of the grey mist that seemed to be everything in this strange place. He took a step towards her. _

_'...my son, my son...', she said._

_'Mother, quickly! Are you with the Valgg? Are you really there?!', he cried, trying to grab her hands, but they were only mist. It broke apart in his fingers, forming loose wisps that faded away quickly. _

_'Their capital. But, Loki, don't come here...'_

_'I will do anything I can to save you, I swear, mother, I...', he felt tears sting his eyes. He felt like a little boy, because that was who a part of him still was inside - a lost boy, searching for his mother's warmth. He walked after her shadow, as she faded away, blending with the mist. _

_'Please, do not. You will both die... I know it. It's a worse fate for a mother than to die herself, seeing her sons in their graves! Please, do not come for me, forget what I begged you for!'_

_'I can't- - -'_

_'Loki, I love you.'_

_'I love you as well- - -_

* * *

_'- - -_Mother', he sat up suddenly, breathing hard. He looked around.

'Are you alright? You were out for at least half and hour!', cried Fandral, putting a hand on his shoulder. Loki's eyes widened.

'It only seemed like minutes to me, Fandral', he replied.

'What did you see?', interrupted Hogun, which was unlike him. Apparently, he was too curious not to take care.

'Yes, what did mother tell you? I only saw you talk to a shadow, too far away for me to hear...', said Thor. He looked like he'd been awake for far longer than the god of mischief.

'She... she asked us not to come for her. She was _scared_, Thor', Loki clenched his fists, closing his eyes.

'But we must rescue her!'

Loki looked at Sif cautiously, giving her a meaningful glance. Then, he turned to his brother.

'We must honor mother's request, my brother. It is her choice... however it pains me to say so', he said, keeping his face fully still.

'What? Loki, you cannot be serious.', Thor shook his head rapidly.

'I _am_'

The god of thunder bit his lip, looking away. It took him several moments to think, he ran his fingers through his fair hair. Tears appeared in his eyes.

'Very well. If that be her last wish.', he said in a tone so full of sorrow Loki's heart ached to lie to him. But he knew that Thor wouldn't care about death if he was to set off to Vanaheim, and that he would probably be killed. And that, the god of mischief couldn't even think of. He could not lose his brother again.

He nodded, biting his lip.

Thor sighed deeply again, hurt visible in every move. He looked like a boy as well right now. Jane took his hand with both of hers, trying to ease the pain somehow.

Loki and Sif exchanged glances.

'Thor, you must rest. It seems that the trip to the land of magic tired you', said the warrior girl, putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded slowly, and she hugged him after a brief hesitation. Then, Jane pulled him out of the chamber, leading him to his.

The Warriors Three had noticed the looks Sif gave them, and sat down around the fire.

'That surely can't be your plan, Loki? Giving up?', asked Volstagg, leaning forwards, so close to the fire his beard was inches away from turning into a fiery inferno.

'Of course not', said Loki, and clenched his jaw. 'Mother said that if we go, Thor will die. She was a great mage, and I am certain her words are true', he said seriously, not letting but a single twitch to show on his face.

Mixed expressions of shock and fearful respect appeared on the faces of Volstagg and Fandral; Hogun was simply grim.

'Loki, you know we value your life just as much as we do Thor's'. It's dangerous', said Fandral, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eyes.

'I know', he bit his lip. 'But I value Thor more than myself, so the outcome is clear.'

'If you go, then we shall follow', said Hogun, putting a hand on his chest.

'I will need you', he admitted, raising his eyebrows and leaning forwards. The Warriors Three couldn't help but smile.

'Of course you will! No great battle is complete without the Warriors Three!', the men cried together, raising their glasses from the table. Sif raised her fist in the air.

'And Sif!'

Loki turned to her, grabbing her wrist.

'Oh, no. You are _not_ coming', he said sternly.

'Are you mocking me? Of course I am!'

'Sif, that is out of the question!'

'Try and stop me. Last time it was you who lost, remember?', she snapped, crossing her arms. He rolled his eyes.

'If you die, I will kill you myself'

She grinned, kissing him on the cheek shortly, ignoring the Warriors' surprised faces.

* * *

**kinda short. Sorry bout mistakes, I'm in a hurry. Gtg. Smiles! Please guys, REVIEW! **

**TFette**


	14. Shopping for Shields

**Good evening, guys. Rough day? Friday here. So I'm happy. Friday = Happy. Though well, Thorsday would be fun too xd **

* * *

Covincing the Warriors Three wasn't as hard as Loki thought it would be. They believed him when he told them it was Thor who would die... even though it was not fully what Frigga had forseen. Loki and Sif sat together in his chamber, in two chairs positioned face-to-face.

'We won't have much time', said Loki. 'When Thor finds we are gone, he will try to follow us'

'Then we won't have any time at all', Sif leaned back in her chair, putting one leg on top of the other and crossing her arms. 'If we leave, he will see the Bifrost activate- - -'

'That's why we won't use the Bifrost, Sif', he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

'But... oh'

'Thor doesn't know how to find the way through without me', Loki smiled, seeing the plan forming. He joined his hands.

'And even if Odin allows him to take the Bifrost, he won't know where to go', added Sif, finishing. She also seemed relieved - but then, her brow furrowed. She bit her lip, thinking about something intently.

'What is it?', asked the god of mischief.

'Heimdall. He sees all'

'Don't worry about Heimdall, Sif. He will not tell', said Loki, putting a loose wisp of hair behind her ear. She placed her hand on his, her eyebrows drew close together again. This time, it seemed to be worry in her blue eyes.

'You _have_ changed...'

'You keep saying that. Why does your opinion about this 'change' differ so much each time you speak of it?', he asked, a small smile on his lips.

'Because at first, I was amazed. You had grown up, become more feeling, and at the same time stronger than ever. But now, I see, it will be your doom', he closed her eyes. 'You aren't just...', she placed a short kiss on his lips. '...this. You're also a good friend. And I know that Queen Frigga said more than just that Thor will die if he comes', she looked him straight in the green eyes.

His lips formed a tight line, as he answered with but his expression.

'You will die as well', she whispered, closing her eyes. She breathed out. 'Loki, I understand that the bond you had with your mother was strong, and beautiful, but you cannot...'

'Ask Thor what I was like after her death', he shook his head. 'Sif, my mother was everything to me. I cannot lose her again'

'Then let me lead the expedition', she said suddnely, standing up. 'I will bring Queen Frigga back to Asgard, and that I swear!', she cried, looking up. Loki also got to his feet, joining her. He took her hand.

'That is not happening.', he replied, giving her a stern look. 'Honor my wish, Sif, I beg you'

She bit her lip uneasily. Not being able to find as answer, she simply kissed him once more, holding his face with both hands. He held her closer by the waist, and when their faces parted, he simply stood there with her in his embrace. There was just something in her that made him feel safe, at home, wanted. Peaceful. It was ironic - for a true goddess of war to make him experience such an emotion.

* * *

'My Prince, Heimdall asks you to join him', cried a voice through the door. Loki and Sif jumped away from each other.

'I'll- - -', she began, but he simply cast an invisibility spell on her. The guard walked in. Loki cleared his throat.

'Alright, I'll be there', he nodded.

'And also, Lady Sif.'

'I have no idea where she is. Perhaps with the Warriors Three, they're in their chamber', said Loki with a smile, holding his fingers together. The less intelligent the person, the easier it is to fool them. The guard bowed quickly and marched out, setting off.

'I wish I could lie like that', said Sif, appearing next to him. He crossed his arms.

'Mhm', he said. 'We better be on our way. I do believe Heimdall is not overly fond of late people'

'Agreed.', she nodded and they walked out, headed for the bridge. Thankfully, the girl had managed to change into her normal clothes, while Loki was in his black coat again. It made it all less weird.

* * *

Thor and Jane were together on the balcony, staring at Asgard down below. The woman was sitting on the rail, finally at his height.

'I'm sorry about your mom', she said uneasily, putting a hand on her elbow.

'However painful it is to me, I fear my brother will be more hurt', he put a hand on the rail she was sitting on.

'It's funny, how after the events in New York you're all love and rainbows', she sighed. 'Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he... is not a villain anymore. It's just strange', she tried to make the sentence sound like it made sense, but it didn't work.

'Time has passed. We are not boys anymore. My time on Midgard was already when I'd learned what is right and important, but before that, Jane... I think that before that, I was even worse than Loki.', he shook his head. 'I craved the throne. He did not. Like he said, all he wanted was to be my equal. He did wrong, but I think I understand that now'

'Listen to yourself. You make the man who wanted to take over Earth look like the victim', she hopped down from the rail, her brow furrowed.

'Maybe he is, Jane', he looked into the distance. 'Maybe he is.'

He hesitated for a moment, then turned to the woman once more.

'What I know is, he was willing to give his life for what was most dear for me. That means you, Jane. He barely knew you at the time, and yet', he smiled, pulling her into the hug of his huge arms. 'I could not lose you.'

Jane thought about her conversation with the god of mischief when he came to give her a lift to Asgard. She then told him that Thor deserved him. She knew it was true... maybe what she was troubled by at the moment was just a stupid doubt. She owed her life to him. That was certain, and that was what mattered.

* * *

'That _sucked_', hissed Sif, nudging Loki in the ribs as they walked through the streets in long travel coats.

'At least he promised he wouldn't tell Odin about what he knows about the plans... and you know, what's between you and me', he grinned. She blushed.

'Hm', she wasn't entirely sure what to think, but it also wasn't what she was supposed to think about right now. They had shopping to make - takind items neccessary from the palace would be suspicious. A walk? Not so much.

They made their way through the marketplace. It was crowded, but one could still breathe, so Loki guessed it was going to get worse.

'I fully agree with Fandral. Heimdall is so complicated', sighed Sif, running her fingers through her hair.

'Oh no, my Lady, you are mistaken. Heimdall is quite simple, though his wisdom is great', Loki glanced at her briefly, taking a look at the daggers and long knives. She wasn't interested, so she just ran her eyes over the rest of the square.

'Now _you_ sound complicated', she commented, cocking an eyebrow.

'Ah, because you see', he smiled broadly, finally standing up straight, 'I _am _complicated. Not all that wise, though', he laughed, and she joined in. Yes, indeed, Loki wasn't wise... smart, intelligent, fast-thinking.

But not wise.

'Shields!', she cried out suddenly, pulling him by the hand. Loki rolled his eyes.

'Sometimes I wonder, Sif, whether you're all right in the head', he sighed to himself, but she didn't hear him, her full attention on the weapons around her.

_Most maidens- - -_

_Hey, hey, hey. Sif wasn't most maidens. _

* * *

**Ta-daa! This was very pointless. But I had to, just had to. So yeah, they're going to go...**

**Maaaan I love writing for you guys. You're awesome. I have like, 1000 readers. Thank you for that. **

**Please, review, I love your reviews. **

**REVIEW! TFette**


	15. Brothers Say Goodbye

**So, I couldn't wait. Here you go, another chapter... I'll try to make this cool. And, I am sorry to keep you waiting... but this chapter will be kind of filling the gaps. It's all because I've been watching too much of Tom digging into the psyche of Loki. I just have to show something from that :)**

* * *

Loki and Thor stood before each other.

It was late. Night was about to fall upon Asgard, as the two princes talked by the great window.

'We have been through a lot, brother', said the god of mischief calmly, his hands joined behind his back.

'Indeed', sighed Thor, crossing his arms on his broad chest. He looked at the setting sun - it made him feel melancholy. 'All the battles... the battles we have fought together, as well as against each other'

Loki nodded once, slowly.

'It does seem we simply cannot live without each other', he chuckled. 'Even when we're enemies.'

'You think we will conflict once again?', asked Thor, turning to face his brother again. Loki looked at him calmly.

'Perhaps.'

'Have a little faith, Loki', smiled the god of thunder, squeezing his shoulder. 'In me, as well as in yourself'

He looked at the city for a few moments, regarding Thor's words. He wondered. This reminded him of a memory... of an evening just like this one, years ago, before New York, before even the would-be coronation of his brother. The one he so smartly decided to ruin.

Before the rust set in.

* * *

_'Just look at it', said Thor, standing on the balcony by the main hall. The entire wall of the chamber was open, supported by tall, slim pillars. the two princes stood side by side, looking down at the city. _

_'It's beautiful. It's... like Asgard is alive in itself', replied Loki. He was always more open, less mysterious with his brother. They shared secrets and so, they could speak like with no one else. Not even their father. _

_'I wouldn't have put it better myself, Loki', sighed Thor, patting him on the back. 'One of us will rule it one day. Imagine the glory, the power...'_

_'Imagine the responsibility', added the young prince, leaning on the handrail. _

_'Thousands of lives', Thor smiled. He crossed his arms. 'Brother, one day, we will stand in the exact same place. And we will look back on our words, and we will think how stupid we were. And will be, I believe, for quite a while'_

_Both laughed, staring at the city. _

_'I don't think us stupid, Thor', said Loki. _

_'Do you think us wise?', smiled Thor._

_The young god of mischief thought about that for a moment. _

_'No, not really.'_

* * *

'Hm, it's funny, all these years, and still neither of us is King', said Loki, crossing his arms.

'You were. For a brief moment', replied th god of thunder with a grin, repeating the gesture.

'We both know you were meant to be.', Loki sighed heavily, his shoulders went up and down. 'Please. A Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard? Unheard of'

'Indeed, it does seem bizarre', Thor laughed. 'But when I think of _you _on the throne, it looks alright'

'Thanks', smiled Loki. Ironic. 'Listen... back then... on Midgard...', he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 'I'm sorry. I was a boy. A boy just as arrogant and proud as you', he smiled at his brother.

'_Almost_', Thor hit him on the shoulder jokingly.

'Perhaps more.', the god of mischief shook his head.

'No, I don't think so', chuckled Thor, smiling broadly. Then, he turned to him again. 'Loki, we have both made our mistakes. We have both craved war when the only right answer was peace. Though you have not ceased to mock, lie and trick, I saw something in your eyes when you lay dying in my arms.'

'Yes, I begged you for fogiveness. Can we not discuss that?', frowned the god of mischief. But Thor had no intention of stopping.

'That was truth. And trust. And I trust you as well, brother.'

'You are a fool, Thor', Loki hid his face in the palm of his hand with a deep sigh.

The god of thunder smiled.

'But a fool with a heart, I'll give you that', added Loki after a moment. 'And it is better to be a fool with a heart than the smartest man with none'

* * *

Loki knew why he was saying all this. He knew that this could be the last chance he'd ever get. And he knew that he wanted Thor to hear it. He'd been a bad ruler, a bad brother, a bad enemy. A bad son. That was what hurt him most of all.

The last thing his mother had heard from him were his words of hate. How could he have done that?

'Do you remember that day you visited me in prison for the first time?', he asked, looking at his brother. Thor nodded.

'Yes, I do. It was... painful', he frowned, closing his eyes.

'Mother used to come to me, back then. She was the only light in the darkness, the only hope. And I, I hurt her. I said things, things I am ashamed of and if I could, I would take back', he shook his head, clenching his fists.

'Loki, I...', Thor put a hand on his shoulder. 'I... I believe she knew you better than any of us. Maybe even better than you knew yourself. And she knew you loved her'

The god of mischief looked his brother in the eyes.

'I must hope so', he said quietly. 'Goodbye, brother. Goodnight'

'Goodnight, Loki'

_How little do you know_, thought Loki bitterly, walking away. It was time to leave.

* * *

**There you go. I figured this needed a little more Thor and Loki interaction, since I love the relationship between them so much. **

**Okay. Please review. I love reviews. **

**REVIEW! **


	16. Never Doubt

As soon as the sun had set, hiding its round, red face under the horizon, Loki walked to his chamber. His small bag lay there, ready. Stars started coming up in the dark night sky, and he pulled his armor-plated black-and-green suit on. Nothing flashy. Stealth was important that night.

He put the long, black cape on, and pulled its hood over his eyes. One hand grabbed the bag.

He walked through the dark corridors of the sleeping palace. Sif was already waiting for him in a long cape that reflected the beams of moonlight that fell in through the huge windows.

'Are you sure about this?', she asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

'Quite', nodded Loki, and she unfolded her arms again to put them around his neck. Their lips met, and he could feel her trembling. It did give him a small dose of satisfaction - seeing what he could do to the mighty shieldmaiden. She kissed him more passionately, but he pulled back. 'Not here', he whispered. She only nodded, and after a moment, a smile crept onto her lips.

'There they are', she hissed.

'Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun.', Loki welcomed them with a nod. 'What took you?'

It wasn't that he didn't like kissing Sif.

'Volstagg. It's always Volstagg', Fandral rolled his eyes. 'Let's go. The boat is ready'

'Boat?', Sif cocked an eyebrow.

Loki smiled.

* * *

'We are all going to die', said Hogun grimly, as the boat speeded towards the narrow crack in the stone.

'No, we're not', smiled Loki, while Volstagg and Fandral were busy screaming.

'Hm, I don't think I trust you all that much right now', said Sif, looking at his grin.

'My Lady, I wouldn't betray you', he said in a velvety tone.

They were through. The world spun, Sif grabbed onto Loki, Fandral grabbed onto Sif, Volstagg grabbed onto Fandral and Hogun, thinking it was beneath him to follow them, dug his knife into his seat and held onto it firmly.

For quite some time, all was black. Then, slowly, the black turned into dark blue, and white points appeared above. Loki simply stared at them for a moment, then, he remembered that those were the stars of Vanaheim. They had made it.

He saw Sif standing over him. She put a hand forward, and pulled him up by the forearm. The Warriors Three scrambled to their feet, leaning on each other and groaning.

'We are never doing that again', muttered Fandral, holding his back. Loki couldn't hold back a smile.

'It's your decision, of couse. If you wish to spend the rest of your days on Vanaheim, you are welcome to do so. But right now, we have to save my mother'

'We must stop in a Vanir city and spend the night there, Loki', said Sif seriously, crossing her arms. 'Hogun can lead the way'

'How's that?', the god of mischief cocked an eyebrow.

'Look to the stars', smiled Hogun, pointing upwards - and turned on his heel, as if guided by some invisible force. The friends followed him hastily, and soon, they could see the lights.

* * *

A tevern called simply the _Jolly _was where they stayed. They sat down by the bar in a row, side to side. Loki pulled his hood off with a sigh and hung his cape up, doing the same with Sif's.

'I believe they call it 'gentleman' on Midgard', he smiled at her.

'Something like that', she smiled back, to the surprise of the Warriors Three. Loki pretended not to notice. A bartender walked up, looking at them skeptically.

'Not wise to travel at times like this, Asgardians', he said, throwing his rug away and sitting down on the other side of the counter.

'We're not afraid', said Sif immediately in a proud, but honest tone.

'Then you are indeed very brave, my lady', replied the bartender grimly. 'for few would repeat your words out loud'

'Is it the Valgg you fear so much?', asked Loki, leaning on the dark wooden counter. The man took a step back, looking both ways in what seemed like panic. Animal panic.

'Listen, boy', he said, obviously not recognizing him. 'If they can take a Vanir like Frigga and bring her back to life, there are few things that they cannot do'

'It is said they are a primitive race. I'm not sure I understand', Loki smiled for a second, but his green eyes were dead serious.

'Oh, yes, they are primitive. But strong', said the man fearfully.

'Can you tell us where they are?'

The bartender gasped, shaking his head so fast it seemed it would fall off.

'No! Do not speak of that! They can hear! Magic flows in their veins, son!'

The god of mischief took his cup of red wine in his hand and glanced at it briefly.

'So it does in mine', he said, and out of the cup appeared three blue snakes - they slowly slid across the counter, hissing. The bartneder took a sudden step backwards, knocking over a bottle or two, but he didn't seem to notice. 'Now, would you tell me. Where are the Valgg?'

Sif stared at the snakes hypnotized. The Warriors Three had leaned away from them as far as possible.

The bartender's face turned pale, his lips a tight, sealed line.

'Very well.', shrugged Loki, and commanded the snakes to slowly creep up onto the man's shirt. 'How about now?'

'They are a two days' ride from here! Where the sun sets!', cried the man. Sweat had come up on his white skin. One of the snakes touched his neck.

The god of mischief smiled, tilting his head.

'Loki, stop', said Sif sternly, putting a hand on his. He glanced at her - all three snakes turned to ashes.

'Oh, it was just- - -

* * *

_- - -a bit of fun. Right, my friend?', I smile at the servant. A nervous giggle excapes his throat, as he backs away. Another soon returns with Thor's helmet - my brother holds it in his hands, looking down at it in some sudden attack of melancholy. _

_'Oooh. Nice feathers', I comment, with only a tiny hint of sarcasm. But my brother hears it. He chuckles. _

_'You don't really want to start this again, do you, cow?', he glances at the bent horns. I grin. _

_'I was being sincere'_

_'You are incapable of sincerity', laughs Thor._

_'Am I?'_

_'Yes.'_

_I look at him seriously, feeling a broader smile form on my lips._

_'I've looked forwards to this day just as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes, I may be envious, but never doubt that I love you', I say, and I mean it. At least a part of it. _

_Thor looks kind of stunned. I'm not surprised. He puts a hand on my neck, looking me in the eyes._

_'Thank you', he says. I grin wider._

_'Now give us a kiss'_

_'Stop it!', he laughs, letting me go. I too start chuckling. _

* * *

'Loki? Loki, wake up', Sif shook his shoulders.

'Did I really just black out? Where am I, anyway?', he groans, holding his head.

'We carried you up to your chamber. What happened?', she asked, worry in her voice. Loki shook his head.

'Nothing. Just a flashback. It's over now', he sighed, laying down on the bed again. 'I only hope the nightmares don't return'

Sif bit her lower lip, and after a moment, took his hand.

'If they do, you know where I am', she whispered. 'Tomorrow, we leave for the Valgg. Sleep well.'

Loki sat up and pulled her into one last kiss. She held his face in both hands.

'You know I can't stay. Goodnight', she whispered and walked out, closing the door. Loki ran his hands over his face. That day... the day of the would-be coronation. Memories... Memories powerful enough to knock him out in the middle of a conversation.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. I just had to put that scene in. You know, I'm probably kind of pathetic, but they actually cut out my favorite scene in the whole freaking movie. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	17. Home Is Where The Heart Is

They set out at dawn. Five horses in a line, stepping through the great plains of Vanaheim. A gold sea stretched out on both sides of their small caravan; Loki, on a black horse, Sif, on hers - brown, and the Warriors Three behind them.

Loki turned in the saddle.

'Two days', he said. 'It's not fast enough. We will ride until the sun sets'

Volstagg and Fandral moaned at each other - Sif gave them a glare. She pulled up to Loki.

'Dreams?', she asked. He shook his head.

'I'm alright'

'If you say so.', she nodded, and patted his horse on the neck. 'Loki, I can't escape the fear... the fear that it's a trick. That the Valgg are planning a trap'

'I have been over that, Sif. On the battlefield, they wanted to end Thor. That's why I, in my guise, took the hit. Even if this whole journey is a straight road to death, I will take it. My brother is safe. What else matters?', he shrugged, keeping his voice down so that the Warriors Three wouldn't hear.

'Loki, Thor will follow you', she said sternly. 'What then?'

'We have time, my Lady. Not much, but we do. If we are lucky, we will manage to leave him far behind'

'But- - -'

'I'm done', he bit his lower lip, looking away. Sif growled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to face her again.

'I don't care! Listen to me. Thor will find a way. Maybe he can even convince Heimdall to let him travel with the Bifrost.'

'No one can trick Heimdall except for me, Sif. Certainly not Thor, who, I am sorry to say, has no power over magic'

'It's not about magic. He's a good speaker. When he asks, people _listen_.', she said, pressing the words. Loki snorted, annoyed.

'Why don't you _marry _him?!', he cried, a little louder than neccessary. The Warriors Three turned their heads in curiosity, leaning forwards. Sif didn't even spare them a glance.

'Easy', she tilted her head. 'Because I love you'

He opened his mouth, surprised by her words, and she kissed him, standing up in her saddle. He bent back, surprised, but quickly caught his balance again. He kissed her back, closing his eyes, and holding her standing with one hand, while the other was clasped on his horse's mane.

Three jaws behind them dropped open. That's when the two lovers remembered the others' presence - and pulled away from each other, blushing hard.

'I win', said Fandral, still staring at them.

'Win... what?', asked Loki, clearing his throat.

'My sword back', replied the warrior, turning to Volstagg. 'There, there.'

Volstagg groaned, rolling his eyes, and passed Fandral his sword slowly. Hogun sighed, seeing the two lovers' blank expression.

'They betted on whether you were together or not', he explained calmly, his face as emotionless as ever.

'Really? Will you ever grow up?', sighed Sif, rolling her eyes. The two Warriors didn't even hear her - they were too busy discussing who lost what to the other. Only Hogun stayed out of it, watching the views in melancholy.

'I don't even want to look at them', growled the girl, squeezing her horse's sides with her calves. The horse trotted forwards, and Loki made his follow. The two soon got ahead of the Three.

* * *

'I understand it's none of our business, but- - -', began Fandral. Sif's glare cut him off.

'It is indeed none of your business.', she said coldly.

'Fandral, my friend, you've been trying to ask her that for the last half an hour!', laughed Volstagg, holding his huge stomach with both hands.

They were sitting around a small, but warm campfire - it burned bright, but not as bright as the stars overhead. Hogun was laying on the gold grass with his head rested against his travel bag - staring at the tiny white points.

'You miss this place, Hogun?', asked Loki, firstly because he wanted to change the subject, secondly - bacause he was curious. The grim warrior turned his head to look at him.

'Yes, I do.', he admitted. Just when it seemed he would not continue, he spoke again. 'Asgard is a beautiful realm, do not misunderstand me. But still... home is where your heart is, as they say'

'_That _is the best quote ever', said Fandral, pointing a finger at Hogun.

'Hint hint', muttered Sif, nudging Loki in the ribs.

'Yeah, yeah', he sighed. 'I must agree with you, Hogun.', he closed his eyes.

'Me too. Although he doesn't speak much, Hogun is probably the wisest of the Warriors Three', laughed Volstagg, crossing his arms. Even Sif had to smile.

'But you have the biggest heart, my friend', she said, nodding.

'What about me?', asked Fandral, offended.

'You have all the ladies', replied Loki with a smirk, bowing his head slightly. Fandral and Volstagg chuckled together.

'Not _all _of them', muttered Sif, grinning at the god of mischief. He looked down at her.

* * *

'Alright, time to rest, my friends', said Hogun finally, when they were all yawning. He was already covered up with his cape, his eyes closed.

'Nooo', moaned Fandral, acting like a child.

'Go to sleep, Fandral', Volstagg kicked him.

'One more day, and we will be there. Rest', commanded Loki, and all were silent. He was, after all, the leader of this journey. Sif put her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his chest, feeling his heatbeat.

Loki looked up at the stars. Sif by his side felt right. There was just something in her, something like safety. Although she was the goddess of war, she seemed so peaceful in that moment. Her hair was loose - it tickled his neck and jaw, but he didn't dare move in fear she'd wake. And he wouldn't want to wake Sif.

He closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be the day. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him - but he could feel hsi mother was near. He couldn't explain it - he just knew.

If it was a trap, it was one very smart.

Too smart for the Valgg. Loki breathed out, trying to calm his racing heart. His mother truly was alive. And he was going to save her. For though he might have had his quarrels with Thor, with Odin... his mother never gave up on him. She never left him. And she always loved him.

* * *

**Day 1 of journey... hm, feels :( gotta love Fandral and Volstagg betting on everything. **

**Please review, I love your reviews. Once more I ask: does anyone know any communities this could fit in?**

**Thanks. **

**REVIEW! **


	18. No Asgardian

**Sorry for the long wait, but I just don't have any inspiration! Darn :( really... writer's block sucks. Cos I'm working on like, five million stories right now, and I can't seem to find ideas for any of them! **

**So... I'm not sure how this will turn out. **

**I'm sorry. **

* * *

'Loki, I can see the mountains', said Hogun, raising a hand to block the blinding sunlight. The god of mischief looked in that direction.

'We're here.', he nodded.

'The stone castles of the Valgg.', sighed Volstagg, running his fingers over his beard. 'Just lovely?'

'You feel like turning back?', Loki looked over his shoulder, pulling his horse's bridle down to make her slow down. Volstagg scoffed.

'Of course not!'

'Then let's go', the god of mischief dug his ankles into his horse's sides and she set off in a galop, hooves hitting the ground rythmically. Sif let out a cry of 'hayah!' and went after him, leaning low in her saddle.

The Warriors Three followed. They had to admit, even Sif wasn't as good a rider as Loki was. He seemed to be one with his mount, racing gracefully through the fields. His long black coat was flowing behind him.

Loki patted his horse on the neck, feeling her strong muscles move underneath his calves.

'Go, Naldini', he said quietly, 'go like thunder'

* * *

Thor's hand gripped the hammer harder, so hard his palm hurt.

'My patience is running dry, Heimdall. Where did they go?', he growled through clenched teeth.

'My prince, I cannot tell you', replied the Guardian of Worlds calmly as always. 'Your brother asked me not to speak of it to any being of Asgard; your rights are equal'

Thor closed his eyes for a few moments, taking deep breaths that filled his lungs with cold. Heimdall gave him a stern look of his all-seeing, gold eyes.

'You must understand, Thor.', he said slowly. 'If your brother made a decision without your knowing, it was for your own good'

'I don't enjoy things being done _for my own good_!', he cried, spreading his arms. 'Heimdall, I command you- - -'

'Do not forget your place. I obey the King of Asgard, Thor, and you are not King.'

The god of thunder ran his fingers through his fair hair with a sigh.

'Forgive me, good Heimdall. I will be on my way', he bowed shortly and walked back over the bridge, clutching Mjolnir in his fist. He had no idea why Loki would leave at a time like this - and why he would take Sif and the Warriors Three along. He remembered talking to him the evening before he must've left, he remembered the things Loki said. _It is better to be a fool with a heart than the smartest man with none. _

_What do I do now, brother?_, he thought. _There is no way that I could follow you. I do not remember the path you took to defeat Malekith. __What can I do?!_

He hated helplessness.

* * *

They dismounted right at the feet of the mountains, hiding their horses away in a small, moisture cave. The walls were wet. Loki touched one with his fingertips - it instantly froze under his touch, forming beautiful white shapes on the surface. He smiled at himself for a moment, but quickly remembered his mission.

He looked over his shoulder to see the others.

'We go at nightfall. That is when they are weakest', he said surely, crossing his arms on his chest.

'And you know that why?', Sif cocked an eyebrow. He smiled at her broadly.

'Because I read the books I got in my cell', he replied in a velvety tone, and the girl felt stupid.

'How much time?', asked Hogun seriously, pretending not to have heard his answer.

'Little', said Fandral, pointing to the crimson sky. It was the color of blood. Loki felt like it was his, staining the firmament. The blood he was going to pay with for his mother's life. Because he had no doubt that her prophecy was true.

Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't struggling to find a way to actually _survive_. He was quite fond of his life, at the time.

_Ironic_, he thought, _that just when I manage to set things right once more, a task I thought impossible - I find out I am destined to die here. _

Sif nodded at him and walked out, stopping in front of the cave. He joined her, and felt the wind play with his loose shirt. He had removed his coat some time ago, even though it was getting chilly. The cold didn't bother him.

'You've led us far enough.', said the maiden, staring at the setting sun. 'If you leave, I will bring Queen Frigga back. I don't need your help'

'Sif', he chuckled, shaking his head. 'I have led you far, and that is why I must stay.'

'Do you _want _to die?', she sighed.

'I don't', he replied honestly. 'But I want my mother to live. And if I am the price, so be it'

'Thor wouldn't agree so easily. He would bargain', said Sif.

'If you haven't noticed yet, my Lady, the two of us aren't exactly alike', he cocked an eyebrow, looking down at her.

The girl sighed.

'There really is no way?', she asked.

'No way known to Asgard', he answered.

* * *

Jane shut the book with a slam. She looked out the large window - the sun was setting. She didn't have much time.

'You saved my life. It's time to return the favor', she said out loud, pulling her bag onto her shoulder and running out of the library.

* * *

**There, I finished it! Hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to update faster, I'm sorry. Okay, gtg, I'm already late! **

**Kidding. I mean, I am late, but I want to have my say. **

**So thanks for waiting longer than usual, and sorry (again) and I spy with my little eye a Jane Foster interventiooon!**

**Please REVIEW! **


	19. Enter the Valgg

**Hi guys, here I am, with the explanation of Jane's cliff-hanger.**

* * *

She had had a dream.

* * *

_'My name is Lofn.'_

_She had blue eyes and long, wavy fair hair. It was bright enough to pass for white. All she was wearing was a white, plain dress with no shoulders. She stood before Jane with an excited expression on her beautiful young face. _

_'I'm Jane', said the Midgardian woman, tilting her head. _

_'I am the goddess of forbidden love. I watch over Loki and Sif', she explained, walking up closer. _

_'Loki and Sif? Are they...?', Jane opened her mouth in surprise, running her hand over her hair. 'Oh.'_

_'There is a prophecy, forseen by Queen Frigga, that if Loki and Thor are to go after her - they must both die. No being of Asgard can stop this.', said Lofn sadly, taking Jane's hands. _

_'Die? Did Loki know?', asked the Midgardian girl, her brown eyes wide with shock. _

_'Yes, of course he did. He loved his mother very much, Jane.'_

_'Does he really have to die?', she asked quietly, looking away. Lofn raised a finger, and a smile came up on her face. _

_'There is a gap in the prophecy, Jane. Can you spot it?', the girl tilted her head playfully. _

_The Midgardian woman bit her lip, holding her chin with two fingers. Her brow furrowed. _

_Then, she glanced at Lofn again. _

_'No being of Asgard. I'm from Earth... Midgard, I mean', Jane grabbed her hair. 'So that means I can do something?!'_

_'Not just do something. You can save him.', Lofn put both hands on her shoulders. 'You, and you alone, will be let onto the Bifrost. Heimdall will only tell you where they went.'_

_Jane nodded eagerly, but realized something suddenly. She was just a Midgardian woman. _

_'Lofn... what can I possibly do?', she shook her head, feeling small and hopeless. It was so irritating, being around gods who could throw cars and start hurricanes by spinning a hammer. She felt _weak_. _

_'Oh, Jane. That's not the attitude I saw in you last time I checked', the goddess looked a bit disappointed. 'My dear, use your greatest weapon.', she added, placing her finger on Jane's forehead. _

_'What do you mean, my head? What can on Earth can I do with- - - _oh._'_

_'Exactly', Lofn smiled. _

* * *

Jane brushed past Thor, holding all her equipment under her shoulder. She glanced at him.

'Hey, could I talk to Heimdall for a moment?', she asked on one breath. The god of thunder cocked an eyebrow.

'Jane, why- - -'

'I want to compare Earth starsystems with yours. I think the guardian would be best to ask, don't you?', she said, going hyperspeed. He needed a moment to understand, then a smile came up on his face.

'Of course. And you want me to give you a lift?', he gestured with Mjonir.

'Thatwouldbenice', she nodded eagerly.

'Then hold on', he put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She was much shorter, barely reaching up to his chin. She had to smile, and he kissed her shortly, putting Mjolnir above them.

They landed on the Bifrost, the rest of the walk she took alone. Heimdall was standing, as usual, with his sword rested on the floor and held up with both hands. It was a magnificent weapon, and Jane wondered how heavy it had to be. She knew that although the guardian seemed peaceful and calm, he was powerful and strong. And he could _fight. _

_'_Heimdall, I need your help', she said, clutching her things with both hands.

'In what do you require my assistance, Jane?', he asked, looking down at her with his gold eyes.

'I'm not from Asgard. Does that mean you will help me reach Loki through the Bifrost?', she answered with a question, playing with her hair. Something that almost resembled a smile came up on his lips.

'Jane, I was wondering when you would figure it out', he said. 'You are very intelligent. Some may think themselves above you because they are from Asgard, but truly, you might teach us a few things yourself'

'Thank you', she nodded, trotting up the steps to join him.

'Loki is in Vanaheim. I will send you straight into the Valgg fortress, because that is where they are. Be on your guard.', he looked her deep in the eyes, and she felt lost. His gaze was hypnotic.

'Okay', she swallowed.

'Take this.', he passed her a gold dagger, as long as her forearm, with runes carved in the blade. 'It is a weapon forged by Regin the Dvergr himself.'

'Erik told me the story of Regin.', she nodded. 'Thank you, Heimdall.'

'Now be on your way.', he slipped his sword into the golden column, and lightning filled the round chamber. Jane felt her head spin, and her body seemed to be in a million places at once. The rainbow bridge was all around her, like a river, and she was drowning in it. The last time she used the Bifrost was at Thor's side - he held her close to himself, and she felt safe. It wasn't so this time.

She realized she was screaming, and stopped. She closed her eyes tightly, clutching her things, and wished it to be over already - but it seemed to go on forever.

Something hit her bottom and she opened her eyes immediately. It was the floor that hit her. Stone floor, made up of unevely cut stones of different shapes and sizes.

'Ouch', she said.

Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, Sif and Loki looked down at her.

'Jane?', asked the god of mischief in surprise, and she saw a dark shape appear behind him.

'Watch out!', she cried, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down onto the floor, as the dark shadow fired some sort of weapon. The Warriors Three and Sif immediately broke into battle, as more monsters approached - they had been spotted.

'Jane, what are you doing here?', asked Loki again, sitting up.

'Saving your life, da', she tried a smile.

* * *

**There you go, I'm sorry that basically nothing happened in this chap, but well... I liked it. **

**I hope you did too. **

**There are 113 of you now! Wow, that's SICK! Really, you are amazing. Thank you SO much. I never imagined this would get this sort of feedback... **

**Amazing. Let's aim for the stars, guys ;) so who knows communities that would like me? Hm? Wink wink. **

**Please REVIEW, I love REVIEWS. HAhaha. **

**TFette**


	20. Light Is Darkness, Darkness Is Light

**Good evening my friends, well, I am sorry for the wait, but finals are a pain in the neck and my friend V. isn't cutting me any slack on our book, so I'm bascially occupied 24/7. And I had no inspiration, until it came to me! Here you go: **

* * *

'Jane, how did you get- - -'

'Long story. Involved some game of words, and Heimdall.', she pulled herself to her feet quickly, as Sif and the Warriors Three defended them all they could. Loki put up a shield.

'I told him not to let- - -'

'Not to let any Asgardian, Loki. No Asgardian', she pointed at herself, still panting after the Bifrost ride.

'Friends, can we please move it?', cried Sif, glancing over her shoulder.

'Alright! In there!', Loki gestured sideways, into the corridor he seemed to recognize from a dream. Jane felt Fandral's hand close on her forearm, as he pulled her in there, his usual humor and cheerfulness gone. Loki too was different. It was obvious that he was the leader, and they obeyed him. He seemed more sure of himself and there was a small dose of satisfaction behind his steel nerves and commands. He wasn't the man she remembered from New York. Definitely not.

'Loki, it's a dead end!', Sif turned to him, her long braid flew around with her rapid movement.

'What do you mean it's a dead end, look!', he gestured angrily to what seemed like a wall with sharp, pointy metal wires pointing out of it. Truly ghastly. The Warriors Three were done with the few Valgg that were left - but those were only guards, and they knew more would come.

'It's a nasty trap, too', said Hogun, nodding at the bolts.

'Can't you see?', Loki's brow furrowed, he gestured at the wall once more.

'Loki, it's just a ghastly wall', Fandral crossed his arms, shrugging.

The prince looked at each of them, surprised. His eyes fixed on Jane.

'Can _you_ see it?', he asked a bit weakly, wondering what this was about.

'Wait a second'

She rummaged through her bag, trying to keep her hair out of her eyes with one hand. She finally found something small and round; she put it to her eye. Then, she nodded at him.

'It's just pure optics, the light bends around this wall, because it's not an actual wall, it's a mirror, look- - -', she touched what seemed like pute stone, and water vapour settled on the glass around her fingers. 'Well, not pure optics, this is waaay more complicated than I can understand just like that, and- - -'

Loki put a finger on her lips.

'It's called magic', he said softly, tilting his head with a smile.

'Mhm.', she whimpered, although indifferent, still a bit taken with those green eyes. Taken enough to forget how to speak for a second. Then, it was gone. 'If you say so.'

She grinned at the Warriors Three.

'_Science_', she added in a whisper.

'To me it still seems like a wall with nasty spikes!', cried Volstagg, before Sif could silence him with a glare. Roars could be heard down the corridor. Fandral and Hogun looked at each other.

'Just trust me. Just do', said Loki fast, fear and anger mixing in his voice. They had come too far to be caught and killed now. However, they didn't seem so eager. There was no time for them to take turns and look through Jane's device. 'Fine', Loki shook his head. 'I'll show you'

He turned and closed his eyes, taking three steps towards the spikes.

His face almost touched them. Three more inches.

'No, no, wait!', Sif pulled him back by the hand, panic in her eyes. She ran into the spikes, and vanished. Loki smiled and gestured Jane to walk in, in a second, they were all on the other side, in a dark corridor.

Loki bumped into Sif, Sif bumped into Volstagg, Volstagg bumped into Fandral, who hit Hogun, who managed to avoid striking Jane. It was ver gentleman of him. They pushed against the walls of the narrow hall.

'Get off me, Volstagg!', snapped the warrior girl.

'... It's just me', said Loki in the darkness.

'Oh.', she sounded surprised. 'Then, um, that's okay.'

His chuckle was quiet like a whisper.

'Someone please find a- - -', whined Fandral, but the corridor suddenly lit up.

'...Light?', Jane smiled, holding a simple orange flashlight in her hand.

'What is this sorcery?!', exclaimed Volstagg, taking a step back, squishing Hogun.

'It's called a flashlight. Midgard', Loki rolled his eyes, like that explained everything. 'Let's go.'

They kept walking and walking, the corridor seemed to have no end. The Valgg were weaker at night time, so they built themselves fortresses to hide in the time of the moon. They feared darkness. This corridor was incredibly strange. Why would they make such a thing?

'Have any of you noticed that burst of light when you blink?', asked Fandral suddenly. Loki blinked.

Indeed.

'The Valgg, their eyes were closed', noticed Sif, nodding. She closed her eyes tightly, then opened them. 'Do it'

They did - the room lit up, while the beam of light from Jane's device appeared as a mass of darkness. She shut it off immediately, and gasped. She looked about them, biting her lip anxiously.

'Guys... I have an idea. I've done a lot of reading on the Valgg before coming, and there's this- - - no, wait. We have to find Queen Frigga first', she said.

'My thoughts exactly', Loki nodded, and they ran further into the dungeons.

* * *

**Exams here, exams there. GOD. FREAKING. DAMMIT. Anyway, I am sorry this is so short (since the AN is almost longer than the text lol) but I gotta go. I'll see you next chap dears. Please review! **

**And a massive thanks to the 124 followers, this is SICK! REALLY THANK YE SO MUCH. **

**I love Loki. Loki, marry me. **

**And I'm thinking of maybe perhaps writing a Christmas special...? :) **

**Alright, bye, guys. TFette**


	21. Don't Ask Forgiveness Already Granted

**#in the end, you will always fangirl. **

**I have come to burden you with glorious feels. **

**And one more note: **

**Dear Enderpaw (Guest) who I can't PM because he/she are a guest. Logical. **

**I am not keen on hating reviews on my OTP. I will write what I wish, and if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. You don't like Loki x Sif? I am completely okay with that, and that's your opinion, but you don't have to read a fic about them. And this is one. Really, if you want me to do something, ask, _nicely. _(point for you if you got the reference) - and what exactly is the 'power of the enderdragon'? **

**One more thing. This is a T rated fanfiction, mild use of language is allowed. Jane swears all the time in the movie. **

**Really. Of course thank you for the few _nice _comments you gave me. They were lovely. **

* * *

**And one more thing, to the second Guest, who sadly didn't give me a name :( - **

**you said Loki is Thor's older brother. Well no, I don't think he in fact is. You're welcome to google it. :) **

* * *

***Deep breath* okay I am done. You can read peacefully now. (sorry folks, but comments like that ^ make me so sad and I just have to reply, because it hurts me physically :((((.**

* * *

They finally entered a dimly lit chamber. Sweaty, dirty, and covered in grey powder they emerged from the opening and into a room - round and grey. It was the room Loki remembered from his dreams. He ran his fingers through his raven black hair, trying to sleek it back.

His eyes fell to the person sitting by the wall - a female, thin and skinny, with dirty hair that must've once been blonde. Her face was hidden in between her shoulders, but he recognized her instantly. The others simply stared in shock as his entire mask of arrogance and indifference fell, replaced by pain, fear, relief and love. He ran over to the curled up woman, and fell to his knees beside her. They struck the cold stone floor painfully, but he didn't notice.

'Mother!', he cried quietly, when she looked up to see him - her wise, loving eyes met with his. They filled with love, and then with fear - she raised a thin arm weakly and put a hand to his cheek.

'My son, you should not have come', she whispered in a slightly hoarse voice. He swallowed, feeling like the boy he once was.

'Mother, I had to. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I was a fool unworthy of calling himself your son', he whispered, putting his arms around her carefully. She seemed so weak. He felt tears coming up in his eyes and slowly running down his face - hot tears.

Sif and the Warriors Three also fell to the floor in a bow, holding their fists to their chests. Frigga closed her eyes, hiding her face in her son's shoulder.

'My son.', she said quietly.

'I beg your forgiveness for my words, Mother.', calling her that again made him feel safe; it made him feel secure.

'It is already granted', she looked up at him and smiled.

They looked each other in the eyes for some time - he felt the rage deep in his heart grow. Frigga never stopped believing in him. She was always on his side, always taking care of him and loving him when no one else would. He tried to wipe the flowing tears. The silence was broken by Sif.

'My Queen, we must go, the Valgg will be here soon.', she said, walking up and helping Loki lift her to her feet. She was too weak to stand, and Loki held her up in his arms. He bit his lip to form a tight line.

'Jane, now would be a good time for that idea of yours', he said.

'Oh, right...', she nodded, still moved by what she had just seen.

On Earth, Loki appeared as a terrible villain, a monster, heartless and merciless - although she knew him to have changed, she never realized how much he truly loved his mother and what her death was to him. She quickly gathered her thoughts.

'There are caves beneath the Valgg passageways filled with gas that has paralyzing qualities, if released underground. It won't last forever, but long enough to ease our escape. It won't effect you if you're not close enough. It's risky, but someone has to trigger it. And it's going to be me', she added when she saw Loki opening his mouth to speak.

'That is out of the question, Jane', he said sternly.

'You almost got yourself killed for me.', she bit back, narrowing her eyes. 'I can make it out in time.'

'No. Can you _imagine_ Thor's rage if he loses you?! And believe me, Jane, I know of loss'

Suddenly, they were disturbed.

'Friends, not to rush you, but...', Fandral gestured to the dark corridor with his sword.

'QUIET!', snapped Jane and Loki together.

Sif rolled her eyes, and glared at the god of mischief, taking over.

'We both know what Queen Frigga saw. If you go down there, you will die. That is the prophecy', she said, careless of the others listening. He stiffened, looking her in the eyes.

He gazed at her for a few more moments, then passed Frigga to Volstagg and turned to Sif once more.

'I love you.', he said shortly, kissed her on the lips and vanished suddenly, as if merging with the chamber around them. Sif touched her mouth in shock.

Jane cursed, fighting the urge to stomp her foot. Her fists were clenched.

'No... _no, no no_! I was supposed to help him! I'm not an Asgardian, I could've saved him!', she cried, shaking her head. Sif grabbed her shoulder, her face serious.

'Calm yourself. We have to go, now, before the gas reaches us.', she said calmly, and they ran out, feeling their way through the darkness - all Warriors Three careful to protect Frigga. She was quietly crying in Volstagg's arms. Jane and Sif led the group - the warrior girl looked bloodthirsty.

'Heads will fall', she said, gritting her teeth.

'No. He wouldn't want you to fight. Let's just find our way out of this cursed dungeon', said Hogun, taking the lead, his dark eyes focused and narrow.

* * *

Loki went through the corridors like a shadow. The Valgg were deeper down, as the night had grown darker still - and so, their powers had dropped dramatically. Like cockroaches, they hid from the light, fighting to escape the night. Loki was disgusted by this race. They should be wiped off Vanaheim completely. However, Thor wouldn't approve of that. And in the past weeks, Loki had grown to trust Thor - though he would never admit it.

He ran deeper and deeper into the darkness, eyes closed, to see the world the way of the Valgg.

Yes, he would die.

But Frigga was safe- - -

No. Not yet.

* * *

**Am I really getting feels over this? Oh my God T.T I love Frigga so much. HOW COULD THEY KILL FRIGGA. JUST... HOW?!**

**You guys are awesome. There is 132 logged in readers, and around a thousand in total! YOU ARE INCREDIBLE! I got so lucky. Really, I don't think much of this story at all myself... **

**your reviews are amazing. I'm sorry, but today I just feel like typing...**

**You are amazing. Truly. Thank you. From my heart. **

**And review if this gave you feels... **


	22. The Perks of Being a Jotun

**Okay guys, now you've pissed me off. **

**A follower left today, maybe even two! It's not that I'm not okay with that - well, I'm ****_not, but _****- can't you at least tell me what I'm doing wrong? Oh come on! * a little surprise in this chapter, something I imagined Loki could do. Yay :3 **

**WELL GUESS WHAT, THIS IS GONNA BE EPIC YOU GET ME EPIC **

* * *

Loki stopped, clenching his jaw.

Thor.

Although only seconds passed, he felt like it was ages. He recalled... like that time when he thought he was dead... He'd had so much moments, so much memories, running through his mind. Yes, perhaps a retrospective fool. Perhaps just a fool.

Loki smiled sarcastically to himself.

* * *

_'I bet you can't make it first to the meadow!', cried Thor, his white-and-yellow horse dancing in one place. The horse's name was Yomur, he was one of the best. Loki had taken one of the thinner, but swifter females - Naldini. He had anticipated his teenage brother would ask for a race. _

_A mischievous smile came up on his lips. _

_'I bet you shall eat my dust', he said slowly, looking Thor in the eyes. _

_'Boys, you must stop competing in everything!', cried Frigga, rolling her good eyes. She and a few more girls were there as well, including Sif; the young warrior was watching both brothers intently. _

_'Why, Mother?', laughed Thor. 'It's just a bit of fun!'_

_'Sif, count for us', smiled Loki, nodding at her. She smiled back, much to his surprise, and made her horse walk up closer. _

_'Three...'_

_Both boys looked at each other, and then at the path. _

_'Two...'_

_'You know I'll win.', chuckled Thor. _

_'Dream on, brother', hissed Loki with a smile. _

_'ONE!'_

_They set off in the same moment, squeezing the horses' sides with their calves. Although Thor's mount was stronger, and took the lead for a few moments, Loki was the more skilled and naturally talented rider and soon got ahead, Naldini speeding through the dark woods with the grace of a young doe. Sunlight bumped of her black coat, as Loki leaned down over her neck. He felt the wind caress his cheeks and make them fill with color. His normally pale skin turned slightly pink. _

_Thor was behind now, his heavy horse slowing down despite his efforts. _

_'Loki, wait!'_

_The other prince glanced over his shoulder, and grinned. He didn't reply. Suddenly, he saw Thor stop his horse, and he did so as well, thiking something had happened. Fearful, he made Naldini run back to join him; the young god had jumped off his mount. _

_'What is it?!', cried Loki, also hopping off with grace and trotting up to Thor. _

_'Look!', he pointed to a meadow hidden between tall, dark pine trees. _

_It wasn't the one they'd established to be the goal, but it was just as beautiful. However, Loki couldn't focus on that in that moment - his attention was with the large rock in the centre of the meadow, and the two fox cubs upon it. _

_The baby foxes had the same reddish coat, and the only thing that differed was their eyes - one pair green, one blue. Both pairs filled with fear. Clawing at the rock was a great wolf, dark, with pale eyes huge fangs. It barked and growled, trying to reach the two cubs. _

_The wolf turned, having sniffed Loki and Thor. Both boys stood side by side, as if frozen. The wolf howled, and charged towards them. _

_It was Thor who pulled out his sword first, and stepped in front of his younger brother protectively - the black wolf jumped, and covered Thor completely. Only then did its true size show. It was enormous. _

_'Thor!', Loki pushed the squealing wolf off the other boy, and dug his dagger into its heart. Thor's sword had missed, wounding only its stomach. _

_It lay dead now, stiff and motionless, its blood all over Thor's chest and face. _

_'I was doing quite well.', he muttered, sitting up with a groan. Loki, seeing his brother was alright, felt anger bubble up in him. _

_'What was that supposed to be?! You almost got yourself killed!'_

_'I didn't plan to die today.', Thor smiled, getting to his feet with Loki's help and wiping his sword. His eyes turned to the foxes, and Loki followed his gaze. _

_'We saved them.', he said quietly, tilting his head. The two baby foxed jumped down, and ran into the wood, barking in their high-pitched voices. Thor smiled. 'What are you grinning about?', snapped Loki, his brow furrowed. _

_'That small one looked just like you.'_

* * *

Oh, great, he was in the memoirs mood again. Loki groaned, running his hand over his face. This was just pathetic.

He bit his lip. He had a duty; he could not forget it. The fate of his friends, the fate of his loved ones, depended on it.

* * *

_'_...No Asgardian...', muttered Frigga.

'What was that?', asked Volstagg, looking down at her. The Queen opened her eyes weakly, as if even that was a challenge for her in that state.

'No Asgardian. Loki, my smart little boy...', she smiled a bit.

'My Queen, what is your meaning?', Sif's brow furrowed.

'He figured it out, Sif.', Frigga smiled wider. 'He found that his Jotun part can be a strength... even I did not see it... I was so fixed on thinking of him as my son, as an Asgardian, that I... it doesn't matter now, anyway, I know he will be alright.'

Sif and Jane looked at each other.

'That smartass!', cried Jane, her brown eyes wide open.

'I don't think he knew that before, Jane', Sif glanced at her skeptically.

'Still!'

'We must go!', cried Hogun, and all conversation was cut off. They ran through the dark corridors, fighting their way through the few Valgg who did not go down deeper, where Loki was; they finally found the way out and ran into the Vanaheim fields. The light blinded them at first, but their eyes adjusted quickly. Their horses were still there, and they jumped on in first impulse.

They looked about each other uncertainly.

'No Asgardian... my Queen, your prophecy might've been misinterpreted, but I still don't see how Loki can survive that...', said Sif, swallowing uncertainly. Frigga was still being held by Volstagg, but colours were returning to her face.

'My dear Sif, he is my son. He will find a way, and I know it.'

'Who would've though the fact he was Jotun would bring him something else than pain and suffering?', asked Fandral, not very delicately, and met with weird expressions from his companions. Only Jane shrugged, untouched.

'Good point. Your ultimate enemy, right? And yet, there he is...'

'We do not know if Loki still lives.', said Hogun grimly. 'We must not stay in this place too long; after all...'

'Don't even think about it. If there is a _glimmer _of hope... we are staying', snapped Sif. 'I am in command now.'

The Warriors Three looked at each other. Frigga was weak again, too weak to speak, but Jane did it for her.

'Yeah. Don't even dare! I came for him, he saved my life. We can't leave him here!', she cried, spreading her arms. Her horse stomped, as if agreeing, and moved its head slightly. It probably felt her emotions.

'Jane, we must think logically. Queen Frigga...', began Fandral, but the Queen herself cut him off.

'I can speak for myself, young man.', she said.

'You heard the Queen.', Sif raised her eyebrows.

'We are all doomed.', sighed Volstagg. But Sif wasn't listening anymore; she looked at Jane, and the Midgardian woman saw the most beautiful hope in her blue eyes. But it was also the kind of hope that hurts most when lost.

* * *

Loki pulled his knife out of the corpse. A Valgg giant smart enough to hold his breath. Not for long.

That didn't bother the god of mischief himself. His skin had turned a deep shade of blue, his eyes red - and his breathing had stopped completely. After all, why would a Frost Giant need to breathe? He smiled to himself, as blue blood spilled on the floor.

He'd managed to get out, seeing thousands of Valgg monsters fall paralyzed around him. It was an amazing sense of satisfaction, and he was disgusted to find something like bloodlust in his heart. It was caused by the fact that they took what was most dear to him, something he couldn't live without. The rage he felt was equal to the one he faced with Malekith and the Dark Elves.

Suddenly, he ran into a group of guards; they blocked the corridor, nasty smiles on their faces. Their teeth were clenched with anger, forming the most terrifying grins Loki had ever seen. He took a step back.

No, they were too big, and armed as well. How could he- - -

Maybe this was it?

A red cape flashed.

It strangely resembled Queen Frigga's drapes.

His green eyes widened, he cocked an eyebrow.

'Tho- - -'

A falling body of a Valgg giant forced him to jump sideways, and stop in mid-word. The god of thunder had his mouth sealed shut, it could be seen that he was holding his breath; a brave deed, running into a fight with only the air you took with you...

His hammer, the mighty Mjolnir, sent another giant against the wall and smashed him into bits. Thor was truly angry. And vengeful.

Loki remembered himself and grabbed his dagger, slicing a Valgg monster's throat. It was the las one - he turned to see his brother, only to find the god of thunder had passed out on the floor, hit by the giant Loki had killed. The lack of air, the punch, and the collision with the stone floor - - -

'Fainted like a little maiden', mocked Loki, finding the disgusting tone of sincerity in his voice. He lifted Thor up over his shoulder with a groan, and made his way out of the labirynth. He had never been this happy in his life. Although in the hated Jotun form, although tired and wounded, he was happy.

He didn't even care how the _hell _Thor had gotten to Vanaheim.

* * *

'How the _hell _did you get to Vanaheim?', snapped Jane, as they rode through the plains in their small group. She turned in her saddle to look at the god of thunder behind her.

'I could ask you the same thing, however I guess it has something to do with comparing starsystems', he said with a cocked eyebrow, looking down at her. She blushed, and he laughed.

The greetings and tears were over; they now simply rode home, hoping this could be this way forever. Sif had held her emotions of the leash somehow in front of the others, but she feared then when left alone with Loki, she'd snap.

In truth, she was fine with that.

'Yeah, that was a lie.', admitted Jane, shrugging to hide her embarrassment.

'I approve.', Loki bowed his head slightly, smiling.

Thor laughed.

'Well, friends, if you must know, it's all thanks to Father's crows... Although I could not get Heimdall to inform me, they had made no vows. When I explained to Father what was happening, he sent me here, just like he once did to Midgard.', he smiled happily, like it was the best thing in the universe.

'Smart.', Jane kissed him on the cheek.

'I'm glad you did.', Loki bowed his head to his brother in a gesture of respect.

'How adorable!', exclaimed Fandral. Hogun hid his face in the palm of his hand with a deep sigh. Seeing it, Volstagg bellowed with laughter. Frigga rolled her eyes.

'It's so wonderful to be back.', she smiled slightly.

Loki felt this was all just too perfect; but he didn't want to complain in fear in would vanish.

* * *

**Merry Christmas fellas! I'll be writing you a Christmas Special soon... I hope you liked this... if you want to unfollow this story, then that's alright, just tell me how to get better...**

**please review...**

**and check out my other story, Fallen From The Sky. **

**You'll like it. **

**Yay! **

**REVIEW! **


	23. Sif, Mayday, Mayday

**This, my lovelies, is why I adore you all so much. Updating straight away, ****_for your entertainment..._**

* * *

'Thor, you were a fool to come after me.', hissed Loki.

'And you were a fool to come to Midgard. Well.', his brother cocked an eyebrow.

'Thor! You know what I mean!'

'I don't, actually. How could you think I would _ever _let you go alone?', he asked, turning to face him as they stood before Odin's chamber, waiting for their audience. Both men were nervous, shifting their weight from foot to foot and playing with their hands. Thor was throwing his hammer up again and again in his hand.

Loki also turned, and his eyebrows drew close together in surrow.

'How could I indeed...'

'Do remember the two fox cubs we found in the woods when we were younger?', asked Thor suddenly, looking ahead. Loki nodded.

'Yes, of course I do.', he didn't add with was what he thought about in the Valgg labirynth. 'Why?'

'We were those two cubs; I have been wondering about that day, and the way it reflected in events from the near past. The wolf was Malekith, and we were the foxes - and like the foxes, we pushed away our fears and quarrels. We stood together, protected each other!'

Loki grinned, chucking silently.

'Thor, the two foxes were just foxes. They would be dead if it hadn't been for you, you saw them and we killed the wolf. That's it'

'We saved _ourselves_.'

'You look too much into everything, Thor.'

They stood in silence for a few moments, then chuckled - both at the same time.

'What are you grinning about?', Loki glanced at his brother briefly.

'Me? Nothing!', his eyebrows went up. Loki giggled.

'No really, stop it.'

'Give us a kiss.', Thor mimicked, rolling his eyes.

'Are you drunk?!'

'Of course I'm not drunk, we only just got back!', exclaimed the god of thunder.

'Well, with your talents, I wouldn't be suprised to find you passed out cold on the floor with an empty cask next to you.', Loki snorted, crossing his arms on his chest.

'Brother- - -'

'My sons, enter.'

They looked at each other, as the door opened.

'He sounds all mystical and ancient, doesn't he?', Loki cocked an eyebrow, smiling slightly. Then, they saw the Allfather on his throne.

Great and majestic indeed, he sat, holding his staff. His helmet was placed on the armrest of his throne. Loki found that Odin's old, wrinkled cheek was wet with tears. However, there was no sadness in his eye - only hope.

He didn't smile, though.

'Thor, Loki...', the Allfather slowly walked down the golden steps, joining them at the feet of the throne. Both brothers looked unsure - after all, they'd disobeyed the King of Asgard. Loki, anyway, which made him a criminal. In turn Thor had aided him, and so...

'Ye have proven ye worthy of my name', said Odin seriously, his eye going from one man to the other. 'Loki, you believed your mother lived when everyone else, including me, had given up. If she had died in the Valgg castle, her death would've been my fault. Her blood on my hands. I could not forgive myself.'

Thor smiled at Loki broadly, and the god of mischief rolled his green eyes.

'That's good news.'

The god of thunder nudged him, and he stumbled to the left - after all, it was _Thor_ nudging. _  
_

'How is she?', he asked eagerly, looking at the Allfather.

'Frigga is weak, but colours have returned to her face. The medics are taking good care of her.', replied Odin, and his eye rested on Loki. 'She wishes to talk to you.'

Loki nodded discreetly, having understood it was only meant for him.

'Of course!', cried Thor. 'We must...'

Loki's thoughts trailed off, he fixed his eyes on something else. He bit his lip. This had turned out to be the best decision of his life. He was thinking that his pain and suffering, a life filled with self-loathing, was now coming to an end. That he'd managed to bring his family back together. He knew he loved them. He knew he never wanted to lose it. He just felt like it was all fragile, like it could easily break... and he wanted to talk to Thor and Frigga. And Sif...

Thor pulled him out of the chamber and led him through the corridors.

'You weren't listening to Father.', he said, giving him a skeptical look.

'_You_ have mastered the art of deduction.', replied Loki sarcastically, staring out the window at the city.

'Loki...'

'I was thinking about Mother. And everyone else I can't lose again. Can I be honest with you?'

'What, is this the first time?', mocked the god of thunder, but leaned his back against the wall, listening. Loki smirked.

'Probably, yes. What I'm trying to say is, nothing matters more to me than family. Believe me. I know its value and I understand its true philosophy.', Loki turned to face his brother. 'Even so, it is not Father who I fight for. He has forgiven me, I know, but... is it wrong that I can't seem to fogive him?'

They looked each other in the eyes for a while; Thor was hesitating.

'Some of Father's deeds might've been... I don't always agree with him. It was I, after all, who stood up to him first.', he admitted. 'But you see, when you love someone, it doesn't matter anymore. Whatever they do, you will still love them. And that's just the way things are...', Thor spread his arms helplessly. 'You may never forgive Father. But so won't I', he put a hand on his shoulder.

'Thor, you shouldn't take my side in this, it's not- - -', Loki shook his head.

'No. I am your brother. And I have forgiven you for what you did on Midgard. I have forgiven everything.'

'Even the fact I stole your dagger when we were little?'

'YOU STOLE MY DAGGER WHEN WE WERE LITTLE?!'

'... Sif, mayday...'

* * *

**I don't care it's silly. It's what I need right now, guys. And come on, aren't they just adorable. **

**Geez. Truly. **

**So yeah, review? And I'm open to ideas for the Christmas special! **


	24. The Green-Eyed Lion

**I've just publishe the promised Christmas Special... geez what the hell did I just write XD I hope you like it...**

**SO FLUFFY**

**CUTENESS OVERLOAD / / anyway sorry for the wait and here I am!**

* * *

_'Mother.'_

_The young, maybe ten-year-old Loki walked up to the fair-haired woman sitting in her chair in the middle of the room. She was drawing something on a small piece of stiff paper, her wrist moving quickly, a melancholy look upon her face. She didin't seem to notice the boy enter at first, she didn't look up when he called her. _

_'Yes, Loki?'_

_'I must ask you something.', he walked up to her, and she put the drawing away immediately. She was drawing a great lion. The only coloured part of it was the poison green eyes. _

_She lifted the boy onto her lap with a smile, holding him tight despite his frowns and squeaks. _

_'What is it?', she asked, looking at him. He took her long, fair hair in his fingers and started playing with it, braiding it again and again. _

_'Which one of us will be King?', he asked seriously, avoiding her eyes. Her brow furrowed. 'Thor or me?'_

_She bit her lip, looking sideways as well. _

_'My son, it's not yet decided.'_

_'What defines the choice?', he asked, biting his lip. _

_Frigga looked at him, and lifted his chin up with two fingers. She then made him turn his face towards her drawing. _

_'Look. Do you know what that beast is?'_

_'It's a lion, of course. I'm not five, Mother'_

_She chuckled softly, her chest went up and down. Wrinkles formed around her eyes. _

_'I know, Loki. The lion is the symbol of kingship, the symbol of justice and right. You see, both you and Thor are lion cubs. The wiser you grow, the more you understand, the more you become a lion - and therefore, King.'_

_'I always thought that the heir was the first born, Mother. And that's Thor.', he said childlishly, joining his hands. _

_'No, my son. That is not true. You have equal chances.', she put her hands on his shoulders. 'You have to remember that, okay? I love you just as much as Thor, there is nothing about being first born that makes him better than you.'_

_'Father said the tradition- - -'_

_'Usually, the older is the wiser. But you are a smart little boy, bright and intelligent.', he ruffled his raven-black hair with her hand, smiling. 'I believe in you.'_

_Loki closed his eyes. _

* * *

When he opened them again, he stood before his mother - and older, thinner version of her, but with the same warm fire burning in her eyes. He walked up to her, and fell to one knee. The servants had done well, hiding her thin, weak body under a loose dress and the bags under her eyes with powder. She smiled at him, extending her arms.

'Loki...', she said. He rose, walking closer to her and taking her hand.

'How are you, Mother?', he asked, bending down. She was sitting in a large chair.

'Much better. I'm getting all this attention...', she laughed, gesturing with her hand.

'Good', he smiled as well, his eyebrows close. 'Good.'

'I wanted to see you, because I wasn't in my right mind when I saw you in the dungeon.', she put her hand to his cheek, and he couldn't help but fall to his knees again, holding her other hand. She looked down at him. 'Loki, I always believed in you. I always will. And I know you believe in _me.'_

'I knew you were alive, I knew it for sure.', he said.

'Loki, you have grown wiser, older. Pain and suffering shaped your personality, changed you, but you managed to remain a good man.', she tilted her head. 'It amazes me. Do you remember when I drew the lion and told you about kingship?'

'Fragments, yes...', he nodded unsurely.

'I was drawing you.', she smiled. 'In truth... in truth, I wanted _you _to be King. Odin, and the rulers before him, were good men, but they were all fighters. Brave, sure, proud. Warriors. While you... you had something I didn't see in Thor; you had a bright mind and uncommon intelligence. Your brother, when younger, was arrogant and too sure of himself. It worried me greatly, and the day you took the staff was the day I felt safe.'

'Foolish, Mother', he cocked a smile teasingly. 'Very foolish. Admit it, I was a terrible King.', he laughed, closing his eyes. He could finally be honest. Frigga laughed as well.

'Yes. You were. It was too early, and I didn't realize how much bitterness had grown in your heart.', she laid a hand on his chest to emphasize her words.

'Ha. Indeed.', he looked sideways, raising his eyebrows and breathing out. 'Bitterness. Self-loathing. Anger.'

'You were hurt.', she blinked, as if fighting away tears.

'Can we not wallow in that please?', he sighed.

'You're right. I'm just sentimental', she sniffed, wiping her eyes with the edge of her robe. 'I just needed you to know.'

'I always did, I think.'

They smiled at each other for a few moments, then a mischievous look formed on her face. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His brow furrowed, he stood up and sat on the armrest of her chair.

'What?', he asked, confused.

'Tell me what has changed in my absence.', she demanded, still smiling mysteriously. He grew suspicious.

'Not much.', he answered, crossing his arms.

'Oh, Loki, how long did you think you could hide _love _from your own Mother?', she laughed, actually _squeezing his cheek between her fingers and thumb._

_'Ouch!_ W-what?'

_'_I have my friends, Loki, and they tell me _everything.', _shenodded, giving him a serious look. 'I heard all about Sif.'_  
_

His face turned blank.

'Um... oh. Yes, that.'

'So it is true!', she pulled him down and kissed his cheek happily, he rolled his green eyes. Mothers. 'Loki, that's glorious.'

'Very.'

She let him go finally, and her face slowly turned serious - though sparks were still dancing in her eyes.

'Your father won't approve of it. I know he doesn't know. He was planning for Thor to wed Sif, it's something that's been on his mind since you were all children.', she said, looking him straight in the eyes.

'What? Thor and Sif? But he... he's in love with Jane, Mother', he replied, confused.

'We both know Jane is a mortal, my son. She will grow old, while he will remain young for centuries', she shook her head. 'Believe me, I wish them all the best, but...', she looked away.

'I see.', his lips formed a tight line, he too glanced at the wall. 'I don't think he's given it much thought, Mother... he's just so... happy. And there's nothign but friendship between him and Sif, though she was once... interested'

'It's gone now, I hear.', Frigga smiled at him knowingly. He hid his eyes in the palm of his hand.

'For goodness' sake, Mother...'

'Alright, alright, I'm not saying anything. I just thought you should know, that's all.'

'I think I was better off before, actually.', he sighed, raising his green eyes to the ceiling.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! - review my beautiful voice. **

**So yah. Here you go. Read the Christmas Special. **

**Steve Rogers is making brownies. **

***Lower sunglasses onto here***

**REVIEW! **


	25. Forbidden Love

**Guys guys**

**I'm sorry, I totally forgot I didn't update. Anyway, hello again in 2014 :) I am soooo busy! Work, work, work! IT SUCKS. Anyway, I am having inspiration problems, so if I don't update just check my profile for information.**

* * *

Loki walked down the corridor, a smile on his face, as he mischievously glanced sideways. He looked and felt like the naughty boy he once was - how he'd run about the palace with Thor, how he'd play his tricks. Some were unsure about his practice of magic, and thought it bad. They gave him scared looks, they avoided his eyes.

But he only enjoyed himself, back then. And Thor would laugh. That was something he always saw to be strange and incredible about his brother - whatever they'd say of him, however they'd quarrel and fight and threaten to kill each other, Thor would always be the one to laugh at his tricks. Loki smiled a bit warmer at the memory, wiping the arrogant grin of his face.

'What's on your mind?', Sif appeared in front of him somehow, dressed casually. No armor, just a long, flowing brown skirt and a white shirt. The skirt was a bit different to the usual shape; it reached right up to her ribs, resting not on her hips, but her waist. He was busy examining it closely for a moment, unable to focus, then woke up.

'Just our childhood. Thor', he fought the urge to shrug. 'Everything.'

Sif smiled.

'And here was I, thinking it might be me.', her eyebrows went up, as she gave him a meaningful look.

'Well, you are _always _on my mind, I figured it is needless to be said.', he replied. Quite a dodge, indeed, but Sif didn't fall for it.

'God of lies.', she snorted, and took her place by his side, as they continued their stroll down the hallway. 'It's annoying when you do that, Loki.'

'Do what?', his brow furrowed.

'Think I don't know when you're lying. See', she stopped - there was a small smile playing on her lips.'Lying is in your nature, I've gotten used to it. But you think you're so mysterious, so intelligent and powerful.', she poked him in the chest. 'But in here, you are a man. And I am your woman. So for Odin's sake, see me your equal.'

'Odin's sake.', he frowned, cocking an eyebrow. 'Sif, speaking of that. Were you aware that you were destined for Thor?', he asked in a tone suggesting it was meaningless trivia. Sif swallowed.

'What do you mean? I admit having an interest once, but...', she tilted her head.

'Mother told me not so long ago.', he replied.

'_Oh.',_ she bit her lip, looking sideways._ '_And does that mean... what the Allfather says... affected your feelings?'

Loki took a moment to understand; when he did, he subconsciously took her hand and his brow furrowed.

'What? No! Sif, since when do I care about regulations like that? Loki _Laufey_son. The only being with any right to command me is convenitently dead.', he said, bending his neck to join their foreheads. 'As long as you are content with me... with me loving you, I will not leave you.'

He wasn't bluffing - however happy he was to be home again, to have the Allfather give him a second chance... Loki was trying to be as greatful as he could be. But in this matter, there was no one who could make him change his mind.

Sif's lips trembled and she smiled, squeezing his hand.

'That's quite an oath, Loki.'

'And I am _not _lying. This time.'

'I know.', she laughed.

* * *

'Brother!', boomed Thor's voice a while later. The god of thunder found Loki, Sif and Frigga together in the Library. Sif was looking completely and utterly bored, so he decided to save her.

'Hey, guys! Ma'am.', Jane peeped out from behind Thor's back - he was huge enough to cover her entirely. The three looked up to see him, interested.

'Yes?', asked Frigga, smiling.

'I have come to invite you to sparring!', he spread his arms, smiling. Sif opened her mouth, and sprang to her feet.

'Brilliant idea!', she nodded, finally seeing an escape from the Library boredom. Sher fought the compulsion to clap her hands in happiness. Loki sighed, and got up. He turned to his mother one last time before leaving, putting the book down on the table.

'Forgive me, Mother. It appears someone has got too much energy today', he said. Frigga waved a hand.

'Go, boys. I'll be alright.', she smiled knowingly, and Loki felt his cheeks burn up. He could _see _the allusions in her very eyes, even though she didn't speak out.

'_Boys', _Loki cocked an eyebrow at Jane when they walked out.

She smiled.

'What? You're her boys.'

'Oh, Allfather.', he sighed, rolling his eyes and offering Sif his arm. She took it with a smile that fitted Jane's.

* * *

'Sif, Fandral!', called Thor. 'You first!'

As Jane was kidnapped and pulled into a conversation by Volstagg, Thor and Loki looked at each other and together headed for the training weapons. While Fandral and Sif were already fighting, they were only going to prepare.

'Thor, I think there's something you should know.', said Loki slowly. His brother gave him a scared puppy glance.

'What is it? Brother, are you unwell?'

'No, no, I'm fine. It's just that... Sif and I... I am serious in my actions, brother.', he said, focusing and putting better sentences together. 'I recall that day you found us in my chambers. However that might've looked, I assure you, I will... _not _be the god of mischief, in this matter. I'm telling you this because she's one of your oldest friends.'

He stopped to take a breath.

'Loki, but that is glorious!'

'That's what Mother said. And not all that glorious, I'm afraid. Thor, Sif was meant as _your _lady.', he lowered his voice, leaning towards the god of thunder slightly.

'But that's absurd, we're only- - -'

'Friends, yes, I know, I checked.', Loki rolled his green eyes with a snort. 'However, we both know that Father doesn't approve of questioning his decisions. And I'm afraid that Sif, being under his rule...'

Thor smiled, forgetting the training completely.

'Loki, look at you, so nervous.', he said warmly. 'I can see that you love Sif.'

'Sh!'

'...And I know what love is like myself.', here he stopped to give the distant Jane a long look. Loki followed his gaze - she was trying to handle Hogun's sword, poorly. It didn't matter - she was laughing, and the grim warrior was actually smiling. Volstagg was one big heap of bellowing laughter. 'Do not worry; Father loves you. I am certain he does. On the bright side - it gives you the slight chance he won't kill you.'

Thor chuckled, his broad shoulders went up and down, and Loki scowled.

'_Thor!_', he said, giving him a disapproving glare.

'Look at my brother.', said the god of thunder to himself, still chuckling, and raised a muscular arm.

'No, no, no, wait a second- - -'

Before Loki could protest further, Thor hugged him like a bear, almost breaking Loki's bones. They hardly ever actually _hugged_ - partly because Loki hated it, and partly because they spent quite a lot of time being arch-enemies.

However, that hug gave the god of mischief some comfort. So many people were willing to stand up for him, so many people thought him their friend. He pushed away the thoughts of betrayal, something he'd always had, no matter how loved. His head simply kept forming plans, just in case.

But he'd learned to forget about that.

He had Hogun, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Jane, Thor... he had Frigga.

He felt warm.

Quite warm, for a Frost Giant.

* * *

**So yep I'm so sorry for the wait. HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Thanks for everything... wow, there are like 160 something of you. This is an honor. **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
